Lipstick
by secret pen
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...! SasuSaku, SasuIno, NejiSaku, and another pairings! New chapter hadir!
1. Lipstick : Prolog

**L**

"Ah...kita bertemu lagi, ne Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku nggak akan pernah hilang dari hidupmu. Aku akan terus ada dimana pun kau ada...bahkan di neraka sekalipun."

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kamu menjadi pecundang?"

"Minta maaf sekarang nggak ada artinya! Karena hatiku sudah lama mati."

* * *

**I**

"Masih berani kamu bicara soal perasaanmu padaku? Apa kamu dan dia mengerti gimana sakitnya aku saat kalian melemparkan kebohongan itu di wajahku, ne Ino-_chan _atau lebih tepatnya _Ino __**kakakku**__ sayang_?"

"Seharusnya kamu itu sadar siapa kamu sebenarnya! Kamu itu cuma perempuan murahan yang udah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Neji-kun, kamu dan aku akan selalu bersama selamanya kan?"

"Ten-Ten, katakan apa yang direncanakan Sakura sebenarnya? Aku mohon..."

* * *

**P**

"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai mati."

"Kiba, sebenarnya kamu ini sekutuku atau musuh dibalik selimut?"

"Aku...takut dengan Sakura yang sekarang, Sasuke-kun..."

"Kamu nggak pernah memberi aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Semua nggak seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan selama ini!"

* * *

**S**

"I'll take my revenge, Hinata-chan."

"Aku akan terus ada dipihaknya meskipun aku tahu ini salah."

"Nggak ada alasan khusus, Naruto. Aku dan dia adalah satu, jadi nggak mungkin aku mengkhianati dia."

"Sakura apa kamu nggak pernah mengerti perasaanku?"

* * *

**T**

"Nggak ada sambutan untukku? _Wow, that's harsh…_"

"Cinta dan benci itu beda tipis."

"Kamu...sakit jiwa, Sakura..."

"Kamu pernah coba mati, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**I**

"Aku cinta kamu sampai hatiku sakit sekali rasanya..."

_"Well, itu __**dulu**..."_

"Ten-Ten, sampai kapan kamu mau bertahan?"

"LEBIH BAIK KAMU BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKALIAN! AYO, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kalau dia nggak ada mungkin aku...sudah ke surga sekarang?"

* * *

**C**

"Apa kamu lupa siapa yang selalu ada disampingmu, Ino? Aku! Bahkan saat dulu nggak ada yang sudi membelamu, aku yang selalu menjadi tamengmu! Aku! Cuma aku!"

"Gaara...kamu nggak memihak pada Ino kan?"

"Brengsek! Akan aku buat kamu hancur lebih dari hancurnya aku dulu!"

"Temari beritahu Shikamaru untuk menutup mulutnya!"

* * *

**K**

"You belong to me...forever..."

"Meski nanti jika aku mati Tuhan nggak mengijinkanku masuk surga karena perbuatanku ini... _I don't care...I'll still take my revenge..._"

"_Well,_ setidaknya aku nggak akan jatuh ke neraka sendirian..."

"_Hello, Sakura Haruno is back…_"

* * *

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Sasuke Uchiha **

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Ten Ten**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**And another chara**

**

* * *

**

**Inspired by Korean Drama**

**Secret Pen Present**

**Lipstick**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Angst**

**T / Semi-M Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...!**

**

* * *

**

**COMING SOON **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**

* * *

**

Hehehehe readers I'm back! Maaf ya sebelumnya author yang nggak tau diri ini malah seenak jidatnya nulis fanfic baru padahal fic _Our Way_ itu belum kelar. Abis mau gimana lagi saya lagi nggak ada ide buat _Our Way_ malah ide buat cerita kacangan ini yang nongol. Tapi saya nggak akan membuang Our Way gitu aja kok. Saya pasti akan ngelanjutin ceritanya kalo udah ada ide nanti. Sambil menunggu datangnya ide saya akan coba mengganti _Our Way_ dengan _Lipstick_ ini. Oh iya saya juga lagi butuh beta reader nih. Bagi yang mau membantu saya dengan jadi beta reader fic saya PM saya saja ya. Saya suangat berterima kasih loh kalau kalian mau membantu. Mohon bantuannya ya? Yak cukup sekian basa-basinya. Minta reviewnya ya? Supaya saya bisa tau kalian mau fic ini dilanjutkan atau nggak. Kalau jalan ceritanya nggak kalian sukai saya akan coba bikin yang lain. So, **R-E-V-I-E-W** please? Oh iya, **N-O F-L-A-M-E** please! Thanks!


	2. L for The Lost Friend

Rated semi-M for language and some scene. Nggak akan ada lemon, tapi saya sarankan yang baca ini paling nggak 15 tahunan lah. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Lipstick**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Angst**

**T / Semi-M Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...!**

**

* * *

**

**Konoha Airport**

Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak! Begitulah bunyi yang di timbulkan oleh sepatu seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. _Soft pink_. Rambut gadis itu memang berwarna _soft pink_. Tidak wajar bukan? Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Anehnya, dengan warna rambutnya yang **_sangat_** tak biasa itu justru semakin menambah kecantikan yang di miliki gadis itu.

Dengan kulitnya yang halus dan seputih susu, bibirnya yang mungil dan _pink_ alami, serta wajahnya yang mungil dengan bentuk oval membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat memukau. Apalagi ditambah dengan mata_ emerald_nya yang bulat dan bersinar cerah makin membuatnya tampak seperti boneka porselen yang cantik sekali. Tubuhnya yang mungil pasti membuat semua laki-laki normal ingin melindunginya. Pokoknya dia tipe gadis idaman lah!

Baiklah, kita kembali ke gadis _pink_ itu. Sudah sekitar 30 menit gadis cantik itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan sangat tidak sabar. Rambut _pink_ sepunggungnya ia sanggul asal. Wajahnya cemberut menandakan ia sedang kesal. Sesekali ia melongok keluar restoran _fast food_ tempat ia duduk. Namun ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi lagi dengan kesal ketika tak menemukan apa yang di carinya.

Dan tampaknya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu cukup membuat pemuda tampan yang duduk di depannya merasa sangat terganggu. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Lama ia menatap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Sakura, bisa tenang sedikit?"

Mendengar seseorang bicara padanya, sontak membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung gadis itu menjawab,

"Tenang? Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" tanyanya innocent.

Mata _silver_ Neji-nama pemuda itu-menatap malas Sakura. Setelah meminum sedikit minuman hangat dihadapannya, ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dianggapnya bodoh dari gadis pink itu dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Sesaat suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, yah dengan pengecualian suara _high heels_ coklat muda Sakura itu tentunya. Merasa bosan, Sakura lalu melirik ke arah Neji. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu masih sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

Tak ingin diacuhkan, Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Neji dengan mengambil kacamata pemuda itu yang tentu saja langsung di hadiahi tatapan maut dari si empunya.

"Cocok nggak?" tanya Sakura cuek sambil memakai kacamata Neji.

Neji hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan memilih melihat pemandangan luar ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan iseng Sakura. Sakura hanya terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Neji. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran _fast food_ yang ramai tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya yang mungil itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Sakura kemudian menatap Neji sebentar lalu berdiri dan memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Neji-kun," panggil Sakura pelan.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Neji langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke sumber suara itu. Dan tiba-tiba…..CUP…ia langsung di hadiahi sebuah kecupan lembut dari Sakura. Sontak seluruh mata pengunjung restoran tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang kaget, ada yang malu, dan bahkan ada yang iri melihat aksi Sakura itu. Sementara Neji hanya diam saja, tak membalas ciuman Sakura itu. Ia sedikit bingung dengan aksi cium Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tapi, setelah melihat keadaan restoran yang langsung sunyi dan dipenuhi aura kecemburuan, ia pun mengerti. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman manis dari gadis _pink_ itu. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Sakura ke arahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya pada Neji. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sama halnya dengan Neji, padahal pengunjung restoran lainnya masih menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Dasar iseng," komentar Neji.

Sakura hanya nyengir memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih itu sambil melirik ke arah pengunjung lainnya-yang rata-rata anak muda-yang patah hati melihat aksinya tadi.

"Habis aku nggak suka cewek-cewek itu menatapmu seperti melihat seporsi _steak_ yang sangaaaaaatttt lezat. Aku kan cemburu!" balas Sakura sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"_Liar_…..aku tahu kamu memang sengaja agar mereka cemburu kan? Berhentilah mempermainkan perasaan orang seperti itu. Dasar _childish_," ejek Neji.

"Uuuuhhh…..aku nggak _childish_! Lagian apa salahnya kalau aku menciummu? Kamu kan pacarku!" ucap Sakura sok manja.

Neji hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan-hentikan sandiwaramu yang memuakkan itu-. Sakura lalu mendengus keras dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi ketika melihat tatapan yang di berikan pacarnya itu .

"Huh! Kau nggak asyik!" ucap Sakura ketus, moodnya tiba-tiba berubah jelek.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Sakura dan Neji kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Neji kembali dengan bukunya sementara Sakura sibuk memainkan kuku-kukunya yang di poles dengan cat kuku berwarna _peach_. Sesekali Sakura memainkan _iphone_ 4 miliknya, membalas sms dari teman-temannya.

Sekian lama saling diam, tiba-tiba Neji membuka mulutnya. Ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Namun, ia terlihat ragu apakah sebaiknya ia mengatakannya atau tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Neji pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sakura, apakah kau memberi tahu ayahmu tentang kepulanganmu?" tanya Neji.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas memainkan ujung _baby doll_nya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Ia memandang Neji aneh seraya menjawab,

"Ha? Kau udah gila? Tentu aja nggak. _That can ruin my plans, you know? I want it become a surprise to everyone_. Gimana sih kamu masa gitu aja nggak ngerti!" sahutnya gemas.

"Lalu kau mau pulang kemana? Memangnya kamu nggak mau istirahat? Nggak _jet lag_ apa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ya udah pasti ke rumahmu lah. Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Aku kan butuh tempat untuk istirahat dan _bersiap-siap_ dan rumahmu lah tempat yang paling cocok," jawabnya enteng.

"Aku juga sudah meminta Temari-senpai dan Hinata-chan merahasiakan kepulangan kita ini. Hmmm...rasanya aku udah nggak sabar melihat wajah _mereka_ saat melihatku nanti," lanjutnya lagi dengan sebuah seringaian setan.

"Hn. Sudah ku duga kau akan merepotkanku lagi. Bisa nggak sih kau nggak membuat rencana yang merepotkanku begitu?" komentar Neji mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Hey! Kita udah membicarakannya bukan? And you said_ **it's fine**, remember_?" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Ya, ya, ya.._.fine. You win_. Percuma berdebat denganmu. Buang-buang tenaga saja," balas Neji mengalah.

"_Of course!_ Kamu nggak akan bisa mengalahkanku soal adu mulut," ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Neji mengalihkan wajahnya acuh mendengar ledekan Sakura itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian di tatapnya wajah pacarnya itu dengan pandangan yang...sulit diartikan. Di lihatnya sosok gadis cantik itu sekarang tampak begitu kuat dan tegar. Sungguh berbeda dengan 2 tahun lalu yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan hancur. Tapi, tetap saja ada satu hal yang Neji tahu pasti tak pernah berubah darinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, kebencian dan amarah yang begitu besar tak pernah hilang dari mata _emerald_nya ketika membicarakan _mereka_. Ya, mereka...orang-orang yang telah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi seorang iblis yang menjelma menjadi sesosok malaikat.

'Kasihan mereka. Mereka nggak tau apa yang akan menimpa mereka,' batin Neji miris.

Tak lama kemudian apa yang sepasang kekasih ini tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Setengah berlari pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Sakura dan Neji.

"Maaf Nona, Tuan saya terlambat. Tadi ada kecelakaan yang cukup parah dijalan. Saya harus memutar arah karena jalannya di tutup. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_It's fine_. Tapi yang penting anda nggak terluka kan, pak?" balas Sakura ramah sembari memberikan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ah, untungnya tidak, Nona. Terima kasih atas perhatian anda. Mari saya bawakan kopernya,"

Belum sempat supir itu membawa koper Sakura, Neji sudah terlebih dulu menarik koper pacarnya itu.

"Tak usah. Koper perempuan ini sangat berat. Kau kan sedang capek karena lari-lari tadi jadi lebih baik aku saja yang bawa. Kau bawakan koperku saja. Lebih ringan," ucap Neji sebelum supirnya bertanya atas tindakannya.

"Ta-Tapi Tuan,"

Belum selesai supirnya berbicara, Neji sudah terlebih dulu melenggang pergi sambil menggandeng Sakura. Melihat supir Neji hanya terdiam, Sakura setengah berteriak berkata,

"Ayo, pak. Memangnya anda nggak mau pulang?"

Mendengar itu, sang supir bergegas mengikuti tuannya yang sudah tampak jauh di depan. Setelah mereka sampai ditempat parkir, Neji langsung memasukkan kopernya dan koper Sakura ke bagasi. Setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, Neji pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baru saja sang supir menyalakan mesin, Sakura tiba-tiba berkata,

"Ah iya! Kita jangan langsung pulang dulu. Kita ke salon dulu ya!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Damn!_' umpat Neji dalam hati.

* * *

'_Drap drap drap drap drap.' bunyi langkah kaki itu terdengar menggema di lorong panjang Konoha International Junior High School. Bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki itu terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang menyusul._

"_Sakura berhenti! Aku mohon. Kamu harus mendengarkan penjelasanku," teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sambil terus berlari._

_Sakura, gadis yang di panggil tadi terus berlari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Di pipinya yang putih tak henti-hentinya air mata mengalir._

"_Sakura…aku mohon," panggil gadis pirang itu lagi, kali ini sembari terisak._

"_Cukup! Cukup! Cukup! Aku nggak mau mendengarmu lagi! Aku nggak akan lagi membiarkanmu melemparkan kebohonganmu tepat di depan wajahku!" balas si pink sembari mempercepat larinya._

_Setelah sekian lama memohon dan mengejar Sakura, gadis pirang itu pun berhasil menarik lengan si pink membuat mereka berdua kini saling memandang di bawah derasnya hujan._

_Tatapan kebencian, kemarahan, dan kekecewaan dari Sakura di balas dengan tatapan sendu yang penuh penyesalan dari Ino, sang gadis pirang._

"_Aku mohon…..maafkan aku," pinta Ino pada Sakura._

_Dengan kasar Sakura menghempaskan tangan Ino yang memegangi lengannya, mencegahnya untuk kabur lagi._

"_Diam! Diam! Nggak perlu lagi kamu jejali aku dengan kebohonganmu!" teriak Sakura._

_Ino hanya bisa terisak kencang memegangi dadanya mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dalam hatinya kini ada perasaan menyesal yang sangat besar. Begitu melihat Sakura hendak pergi, segera gadis cantik itu berlutut memegang kaki Sakura._

"_Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua. Aku mohon. Aku nggak ingin kehilanganmu Sakura," pinta Ino._

_Hati Sakura sudah tertutup dendam yang sangat besar sehingga ia tidak iba melihat sahabatnya itu, maksudnya mantan sahabatnya itu berlutut memohon ampun darinya. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan Ino, sehingga Ino tersungkur di atas tanah yang becek itu._

"_Tak usah basa-basi kau, bitch," hardik Sakura._

"_Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" _

_Terdengar suara teriakan marah seorang pemuda. Dengan segera pemuda itu berlari ke arah Ino dan membantunya berdiri. Ino langsung memeluk dan menangis keras di dada pemuda tampan itu._

_Pemuda itu, Sasuke balas memeluk Ino. Perlahan ia mengelus kepala Ino untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Sakura yang masih ada di sana begitu sakit menyaksikan adegan itu. Hatinya terasa di tusuk ribuan jarum, perih sekali. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi di kedua pipinya. Beruntung hujan yang deras menutupi tangisannya itu._

_Dengan kasar ia menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya. Ia sudah tak sudi lagi menangis untuknya, untuk mereka. Ketika ia hendak pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan Romeo-Juliet itu, sang Juliet-Ino- memanggil namanya lagi._

"_Sakura…maaf…..maaf…aku….aku..." _

_Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya._

"_Diam, pengkhianat! Nggak usah kau mengatakan maaf lagi dengan mulut busukmu itu. Karena mulai sekarang, seumur hidupku aku nggak akan pernah mempercayaimu lagi! Selama ini aku udah menganggapmu sahabatku yang tebaik! Tapi apa balasannya? Kamu malah merebut semuanya! Semua yang aku punya!" teriak Sakura meluapkan emosinya._

_Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sasuke, memandang wajah mereka yang sulit di artikan. Bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat, rahangnya mengeras seolah ia berusaha meredam amarahnya yang begitu besar. Tapi, sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Pertahanan dirinya tidak sanggup manahan kemarahannya. Rasa bencinya sudah menutup rapat semua kebaikan yang sebenarnya ia miliki. Sambil menunjuk Ino tepat di wajahnya, Sakura berkata,  
_

"_Kamu...ternyata nggak lebih dari seorang perempuan yang hina! Perempuan nggak tahu diri yang suka merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Kamu sama saja seperti ibu-"_

_PLAK! Kata-kata Sakura terpotong dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya mengetahui siapa yang menamparnya tadi._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" jerit Ino kaget melihat Sasuke menampar Sakura. _

_Sasuke sendiri tampak sangat terkejut melihat perbuatannya. Ia memandang tangannya yang telah ia gunakan untuk menampar Sakura itu. Di pandangnya gadis yang telah di tamparnya itu. Terlihat Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Bahunya bergetar hebat pertanda ia sedang menangis._

_Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Di raihnya bahu gadis mungil itu. Namun belum sempat ia meminta maaf, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu mendorongnya menjauh. Sakura menatap tajam Ino dan Sasuke bergantian._

"_Hahahaha…belum puas kamu menyakiti hatiku Sasuke? Sekarang kamu juga ingin menyakiti tubuhku? Kenapa kamu diam? Kenapa nggak tampar aku lagi!" pekik Sakura histeris._

"_KENAPA KAMU NGGAK MEMBUNUHKU AJA SEKALIAN DARIPADA KAMU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI? LEBIH BAIK KAMU BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKALIAN! AYO, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

_Ino dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat gadis di hadapan mereka menangis histeris. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat. Suara mereka seolah hilang dibawa hujan. Sakura terus menangis keras, meluapkan semua rasa sakit hatinya. Berharap semua rasa sakitnya bisa terhapus hujan yang mengalir dengan derasnya._

_Lama mereka terdiam, tangis Sakura mulai mereda. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sebuah seringaian yang membuat wajah manis Sakura terasa begitu menakutkan bagi Ino dan Sasuke._

_CTAR! Terdengar suara petir menggelegar seolah menjadi pengiring perkataan yang segera meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Perkataan yang tak akan pernah disangka bisa keluar dari gadis semanis Sakura._

_**"Camkan ini baik-baik Sasuke, Ino. Kalian...akan menyesal udah memperlakukanku seperti ini..."**_

_**"Aku nggak akan melupakan ini...AKU BENCI KALIAN SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"**_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang telah menorehkan luka mendalam di hatinya. Ino dan Sasuke begitu terperanjat dengan perkataan Sakura dan ketika mereka sadar, Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka._

"_SAKURA…SAKURA…JANGAN PERGI," teriak Ino sambil berusaha mengejar Sakura._

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAAA…"_

"SAKURAAAA…"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis menggema disebuah kamar. Gadis itu terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sangat pucat. Deru nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Menandakan bahwa ia merasa ketakutan.

'Hanya mimpi,' pikirnya.

"Hanya mimpi, Baka-Ino! Hanya mimpi. Itu sudah berlalu," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi...kenapa aku memimpikan ini lagi? Apa...ini pertanda...buruk?' batin Ino takut.

Gadis pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran buruknya tersebut. Namun, bayang-bayang kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Kejadian yang menyebabkan sahabat terbaiknya hilang tanpa kabar begitu saja seolah di telan bumi. Tanpa disadari oleh Ino, air mata telah mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Ia terus menangis pilu sambil memegang dadanya dan menggumamkan nama yang sama. Sakura. Ya, nama itulah yang terus di gumamkan tanpa henti oleh Ino. Nama sahabatnya yang hilang.

Setelah sekian lama menangis, Ino merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya lagi, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Namun, usahanya itu harus terganggu dengan dering telepon dari ponselnya. Dengan malas ia meraih blackberry-nya. Seulas senyum manis langsung menghiasi wajahnya yang semula terlihat kesal karena di ganggu ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Segera ia menekan tombol answer dan berkata,

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

Huaaaaa….saya minta maaf. Ancur begini jadinya. Terima kasih buat CherryBlossom Sasuke, apple kiezu, dan Sky Melody yang udah sudi mereview prolog ancur saya. Berkat review kalianlah semangat saya buat mempublish(?) chap ini muncul. Tadinya saya udah pesimis dan hampir aja ngapus fic ini. Tapi nggak jadi karena kalian uda berbaik hati mau mereview. Thank ya! Langsung aja ya saya balas review kalian.

CherryBlossom Sasuke : iya ini cuma inspirasi kok. Anak? Di cerita ini mereka masih sma. Jadi mungkin nggak ada anak-anakan. Hehehehe. Thanks ya buat reviewnya. Review again, please.

apple kiezu : yap, bakal ada multi pairing. Hehehe gak apa-apa. Komen kamu uda sangat membuat saya senang kok. Ni udah muncul chap baru. Di baca dan review lagi, ya? Makasih

Sky Melody : Wah kalau IC saya gak biasa menjanjikan. Soalnya saya ini orangnya lebay, jadi ya mungkin susah mau tetep bikin karakternya IC. Tapi akan diusahakanlah. Dramanya saya lupa apa judulnya tapi drama korea kok, kalo nggak salah sih(?). Kalau soal pairing masih rahasia. Maaf ya. Thanks buat reviewnya, tolong review lagi ya.

Sweety Choco-berry : Kalo alasan kenapa bisa dendam kayaknya udah keliatan deh. Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya tunggu aja nanti pasti terbongkar kok. Thanks ya buat reviewnya, jgn lupa review lagi ya.

Violet7orange : Siiip ni udah dilanjutin. Thanks buat reviewnya. Review lagi dong!

Eliana Coil ga login : Okee...ni udah lanjut. Makasih ya reviewnya! Jgn lupa review lagi, ok?

Lavtesha : Wah seneng deh kalo kamu suka. Semi-M krn language dan some scene-lah. Ini uda update. Thank for review dan jgn lupa review lagi maaf ya saya nggak liat kalo kurang s. Kamu cermat bgt deh. Kalo kamu nggak ngerepotin, mau nggak kamu jadi beta reader saya? Hehehe kalo nggak mau juga nggak papa ko.

Yak sekian dulu note author. Review berupa kritik-saran yang membangun sangat saya tunggu. Many many thanks buat yang udah baca dan review. Bye!


	3. I for Important Feeling

**Lipstick**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Angst**

**T / Semi-M Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...!**

* * *

Cklek! Terdengar suara gagang pintu kamar mandi di buka. Dari dalamnya terlihat sesosok gadis pirang cantik keluar dengan mengenakan jubah mandi biru lautnya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan handuk, Ino-nama gadis itu- berjalan santai menuju meja riasnya yang penuh dengan produk-produk kosmetik wanita.

Perlahan ia duduk di kursi riasnya dan membuka laci meja riasnya, meraih _hair dryer_ lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_ itu. Sesaat mata_ aqua marine_-nya melirik jam dinding bulat berwarna kuning cerah yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna biru laut, senada dengan jubah mandi yang di kenakannya.

Setelah rambutnya kering, gadis itu kemudian mengambil _hand body lotion_ beraroma _white lily_ kesukaannya dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia juga mengoleskan krim wajah ke wajah cantiknya. Ia juga memoleskan bedak dan memakaikan _lip gloss_ rasa _cherry_ pada bibirnya yang mungil.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Ia mengambil sebuah _summer dress_ cantik berwarna kuning pucat dari lemari bajunya yang berwarna putih tersebut. Segera ia mengganti jubah mandinya dengan _summer dress_ tersebut. Setelah itu ikat tinggi rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir ia semprotkan parfum keluaran _anna sui_.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia patutkan dirinya di cermin panjang yang ada di kamarnya.

'Sempurna.' batin Ino puas.

Setelah melirik jam dindingnya sekali lagi, Ino lalu mengambil _satchel bag_ putihnya dan memakaikan_ low wedge sandals_ warna putih ke kakiya. Tak lupa ia kenakan gelang emas putih pemberian Sasuke ditangannya.. Disambarnya _blackberry_nya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur ukuran _Queen Size_nya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarnya yang bernuansa biru laut tersebut.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja makan yang terletak di lantai bawah rumahnya. Di sana terlihat kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya, dan juga adiknya sudah bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Papa, Ibu, Oni-san, dan Shirayuki yang manis," sapa Ino ceria.

"Selamat pagi juga anak ibu yang cantik," balas Sayaka, ibu Ino.

"Ah, pagi-pagi begini mau kemana Ino? Sudah rapi begitu," kali ini Satoshi, ayah Ino ikut berkomentar.

Ino hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sasori, Oni-sannya.

"Hehehehe rahasia dong," jawab Ino sok rahasia.

"Ah, paling mau kencan sama bocah Uchiha itu, yah," kata Sasori.

Wajah mulus Ino langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasori. Semua hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Ino.

"Tuhkan benar apa yang ku bilang," ledek Sasori sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Ih, diam kamu! Senang banget sih menggodaku!" balas Ino kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, ayo kita makan," lerai Sayaka.

Setelah itu mereka mulai menyantap makanan lezat yang sudah tersaji di depan mereka. Suasana ramai penuh canda tawa pun mengiringi acara sarapan keluarga bahagia tersebut. Setelah selesai sarapan, Ino pun pamit pada orang tuanya.

Segera ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju garasi. Sesampainya di garasi ia lalu menaiki mobil _bmw_ kesayangannya dan langsung melaju menuju kediaman Uchiha yang merupakan rumah sang pacar, yang sudah kita ketahui bersama bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sesabar-sabarnya seseorang pasti ada batasnya juga. Begitu pula dengan kesabaran seorang Neji Hyuuga. Sudah pasti kesabaran sang pangeran Hyuuga juga memiliki batas dong. Dia tidak akan segan menindak orang-orang yang telah melanggar batas kesabarannya tersebut.

Setiap orang yang melanggarnya, pasti akan terkena imbas dari amarah Neji yang bisa berbentuk tatapan tajam atau sindiran yang menusuk hati. Mungkin juga akan mendapatkan aksi diam alias mogok bicara dari Neji, seperti yang dialami tokoh utama kita saat ini.

Di dalam sebuah _café _terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura, sedang memasang wajah melas untuk mendapatkan maaf dari seorang Neji Hyuuga. Di tampakkannya pula _puppy eyes_ andalannya untuk meluluhkan hati es pemuda itu.

Jika dengan orang lain mungkin berhasil, jangan harap dengan Neji Hyuuga akan berhasil semudah itu. Neji terlihat cuek saja tuh melihat _puppy eyes_ itu. Wajahnya tetap _stay cool_ dan terkesan tidak peduli, meskipun bemacam-macam cara sudah di lakukan gadisnya untuk mendapatkan maafnya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang menyebabkan Neji sampai seperti itu pada Sakura? Alasannya sepele hanya karena Neji merasa Sakura terlalu lama mampir ke salon. Yah sebenarnya nggak sesimpel itu juga sih. Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah seperti ini.

_Flashback_

"_Lampu merah depan lalu belok kiri ya, Pak!"_

_Terdengar suara seorang Haruno Sakura memberi instruksi pada Takeshi, supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Sang supir hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar instruksi pacar tuannya tersebut. Dengan sigap ia membelokkan mobilnya seperti yang diperintahkan, menuju salon yang ingin di kunjungi Sakura._

_Sementara itu Neji terlihat cuek sambil memandang ke luar kaca mobil. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia agak kesal pada Sakura karena rencananya untuk bersantai setelah perjalanan panjang mereka harus tertunda karena Sakura ingin pergi ke salon. Ya, salon. Sebuah tempat yang bagi Neji adalah sebuah misteri. Ia sangat bingung kenapa para wanita sangat suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di tempat yang menurut Neji tidak memiliki manfaat tersebut._

'_Memangnya nggak ada kerjaan lain apa. Pakai pergi ke salon aja. Mereka nggak sadar apa mereka sedang di pelorotin tukang-tukang salon itu setiap pergi mereka ke salon? Hhhhh….wanita memang aneh,' pikir Neji saat itu._

"_Eh….Neji-kun kok ngelamun?" _

_Suara lembut sang pacar membuyarkan lamunan Neji. Berbalik, pemuda itu melihat emerald Sakura sedang menatapnya bingung. Mau tidak mau Neji tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang polos itu._

'_Imut. Sayang sekali hatinya sudah tidak sepolos wajahnya,' batinnya._

"_Hn. Aku nggak ngelamun, Sakura. Hanya melihat pemandangan diluar saja. Ternyata Konoha nggak berubah banyak meski sudah 3 tahun berlalu," jawab Neji sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sakura._

"_Iya ya, padahal aku sudah 2 tahun nggak pulang. Tapi aku masih bisa mengenali dengan baik jalan di kota ini," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Sakura dan Neji terlihat asyik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Terlihat toko-toko berjejeran rapi di pinggiran jalan yang mereka lalui. Ada tempat makan, toko kue, toko es krim, pet shop, hingga kantor agen travel di sekitar jalan yang cukup ramai itu. Meskipun begitu banyak pengunjung toko-toko yang itu, tetapi tidak membuat kemacetan terjadi. Para pengunjung toko-toko tersebut dengan tertib mamarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat yang telah disediakan, sehingga tidak mengganggu lalu lintas sekitarnya._

_Selang 15 menit kemudian akhirnya Sakura dan Neji sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Takeshi, mereka berdua turun dari mobil mewah tersebut. Ketika hendak memasuki salon yang di sarankan Hinata itu, terlihat Sakura agak sedikit bingung. Pasalnya, sang pacar, Hyuuga Neji turut serta mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke dalam salon._

"_Neji-kun mau nyalon bareng aku juga? Nggak nyangka ya ternyata kamu macho-macho gini suka nyalon juga. Kok aku nggak pernah tahu ya?" tanya Sakura bodoh._

_Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sakura, Neji langsung mengirimkan deathglare andalannya yang membuat gadis mungil itu semakin mengkerut tubuhnya._

'_Aduh, mati aku! Salah ngomong nih! Mulut kenapa sih kamu asal ngomong?' batin Sakura panik begitu melihat wajah Neji yang kesal._

'_Memangnya dia pikir aku banci apa!' pikir Neji kesal_

"_Tentu nggak, Sayangku…..memangnya aku terlihat seperti cowok lenje yang suka nyalon apa?" jawab Neji ketus._

"_Eh…ehm….ng- nggaklah Neji-kun ma-masa pacarku yang ganteng ini ban-banci? Kalo kamu banci nggak mungkin dong aku pacaran sama kamu. Hahahahaha," balas Sakura takut._

"_HN! Terserah kau lah!"_

"_Yah, jangan marah dong Neji-kun. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Ntar kalo kamu marah-marah terus gantengnya ilang loh."_

"_Ah, sudah nggak usah ngomong menjijikkan kaya gitu. Ayo cepat masuk! Biar kita cepat pulang juga."_

"_Iya…iya….Tuan Neji."_

_Akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu pun segera memasuki salon setelah melalui perdebatan sengit(?). Begitu masuk mereka sudah di sambut dengan suasana yang menyegarkan. Salon yang cukup besar itu memiliki nuansa alami dengan dindingnya yang bercatkan cat warna hijau muda dan tanaman-tanaman yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Aroma wewangian bunga yang menyenangkan pun semakin menambah kesan alami salon ini._

_Tapi, suasana yang menyegarkan itu terpaksa lenyap begitu saja. Yah setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Neji. Begitu masuk ia langsung di suguhkan pemandangan yang mengguncang kuat batin lelakinya. Terlihat di salon itu terdapat beberapa, ehm….oke mungkin bukan beberapa , tapi seluruh pekerja salon itu merupakan sosok-sosok bertubuh jantan tetapi berperilaku lenje alias banci._

_Neji begitu terkejut. Mungkin bagi para wanita hal ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Tapi, bagi Neji yang masih polos tentang dunia persalonan(?) tentu saja hal ini sangat mengguncang batinnya. Terlebih lagi dengan tatapan-tatapan buas yang di berikan para banci salon itu, semakin membuatnya merinding setengah mati._

_Sakura yang melihat wajah Neji yang langsung pucat hanya terkikik geli. Menyadari dirinya ditertawakan, Neji berusaha mengontrol keadaan batinnya yang agak sedikit ketakutan. Segera ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi stay cool mode on. Melihat tingkah Neji yang sok cool itu malah membuat tawa Sakura semakin kencang._

_Tanpa memperdulikan deathglare yang diberikan Neji, Sakura melenggang menuju salah satu petugas salon. Setelah berbicara sebentar, Sakura kembali pada Neji. Di ciumnya singkat pipi Neji sembari berbisik pelan,_

"_Aku message dulu ya, Neji-kun…..Have fun ya, menunggu disini," bisik Sakura pelan sambil menyeringai licik._

_Neji langsung terpaku mendengar ucapan Sakura. Di liriknya para banci-banci salon itu menatap genit padanya, bahkan ada yang sampai mengirimkan kiss bye segala. Ia bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang ingin ikut masuk ke dalam karena rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang bias membuat wanita betah berjam-jam ada di salon._

'_Oh God, please save me from that __**thing**,__' batinnya lemas._

_Dan nasib selanjutnya dari sang pangeran Hyuuga sudah pasti bisa kalian tebak bukan?_

_Flashback End  
_

"Neji…jangan nyuekin aku dong…..masa hanya gara-gara hal _sepele_ kaya gitu aja kamu ngambeknya sampe begini," ujar Sakura memelas ketika mengetahui bahwa _puppy eyes_nya tidak mempan.

"Cowok nggak ngambek, Sakura…Dan hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang sepele," balas Neji yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga setelah sekian lama.

"Iya…iya bukan ngambek tapi marah…huh apa bedanya sih?" kata Sakura mengalah.

"Lagian kamu kan cuma di gangguin sedikiiit aja nggak dimakan atau diperkosa kan? Berlebihan deh!" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Kalo kamu yang ada di posisi aku pasti kamu nggak akan ngomong begini," balas Neji ketus.

"Lagian kenapa kamu nggak menolongku? Malah sengaja meninggalkan aku sendiri. Mana lama banget lagi disalonnya. Emang kamu nggak nangkep sinyal _SOS_ku apa?" lanjut Neji emosi sambil menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

'Tadi diem aja sok _cool_ eh sekarang cerewet banget! Ngomel-ngomel lagi! Dasar labil!' batin Sakura kesal.

Namun, Sakura yang sudah merasa lelah dengan pertengkaran yang menurutnya tidak bermutu ini hanya memilih berkomentar dalam hati saja. Dari pada nanti tak selesai-selesai lebih baik dia mengalah sajalah. Sambil memasang senyum semanis-manisnya ia menggelayut manja pada Neji.

"Iya…iya aku yang salah. Nggak akan lagi deh kejadian kaya tadi terulang. Baikan ya? Capek kan berantem mulu," rayu Sakura.

Neji hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Semarah-marahnya dia pada Sakura, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa tetap marah jika Sakura sudah bersikap manja seperti ini.

'Hah…terpaksa mengalah lagi aku. Dasar cewek licik!' batin Neji pasrah sekaligus kesal.

"Hn. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah," jawab Neji menarik Sakura bangun dari duduknya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua bergandengan keluar _café_ dengan memasang wajah yang sangat bertolak belakang. Neji dengan wajah kesalnya dan Sakura dengan wajah yang cerah sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat parkir _café_, mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melaju menuju rumah Neji. Ketika sampai setengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Dengan segera Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam _tote bag_ miliknya. Ketika melihat nama sang penelepon, seulas senyuman manis pun terukir dibibir gadis pink itu.

"_Hey, mom,_" ujarnya ceria.

"_Hello too, sweetie_," balas sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah ibu Sakura.

"Kenapa ibu menelepon aku? Ada yang pentingkah?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"No, darling...ibu hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu sudah sampai?" balas Mayu, ibu Sakura.

"Pastilah bu...sekarang kan udah siang begini."

"Syukur deh kalau kamu sudah sampai disana. Oh iya Sakura, kamu sudah makan belum? Jangan sampai lupa makan loh..."

"Udah kok bu...tenang aja. Ini aku baru aja pulang dari _café_ sama Neji."

"Syukur deh kalau begitu. Kamu sudah bilang ayah belum kalau kamu sudah ada di sampai sekarang?"

"Belum bu...aku kan mau bikin surprise buat _semuanya_," balas Sakura yang kali ini disertai sebuah seringaian.

"Oh begitu...ya sudah terserah kamu saja. Oh iya ibu lupa, nanti kamu jangan lupa ke tempat Bibi Tsunade ya. Soalnya baju dan barang-barang kamu yang lain sudah sampai ditempatnya. Mobil kamu juga ada dikirim ke sana," ucap Mayu mengingatkan.

"Ha? Mobil? Ibu beli mobil buat aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya dong cantik. Siapa tau ntar kamu butuh-butuh," balas Mayu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah makasih banget loh bu...Ibu tau aja deh," ujar Sakura ceria.

"Sama-sama sayang. Nah, sudah dulu ya mahal nih nanti kalau lama-lama."

"Huuu...dasar ibu pelit...sama anak aja perhitungan...hahahaha...ya sudah take care ya bu selama aku nggak disana."

"Hahahaha, iya sayang. Kamu juga jangan bandel disana. Nurut apa kata ayah, oke? Salam buat Neji ya..._bye_..."

"_Ok_..._bye_..."

Setelah menutup telepon dari ibunya, Sakura lalu memasukkan_ iphone_nya lagi ke dalam tasnya. Merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Neji yang ternyata sedang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Tadi ibuku, katanya kita disuruh ke rumah bibi Tsunade buat ngambil barang-barangku yang lain. Sekalian ambil mobil juga sih," jawab Sakura yang mengerti arti tatapan Neji.

"Hn. Ibumu beli mobil untukmu?" tanya Neji balik.

"Yup...biar aku nggak susah katanya. Oh iya, kapan kita ke rumah Bibi Tsunade? Sekalian ambil seragam juga," balas Sakura.

"Besok," respon Neji singkat.

"_Ok_. Aku juga capek banget kalo sekarang. Huaaah ngantuk," ucap Sakura sambil menguap.

Setelah itu gadis cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Neji. Neji hanya diam saja melihat Sakura bersandar padanya. Perlahan pemuda itu mengelus pelan kepala Sakura yang kemudian membuat pacarnya itu terlelap pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan seorang gadis pirang cantik membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang susuk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di pinggir sebuah lapangan lari. Pemuda berambut biru tua dan bermata onyx itu tersenyum kecil melihat pacarnya, Ino setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hosh...hosh maaf...aku telat ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Hn. Tidak. Sini duduk," jawab Sasuke sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Ino pun langsung duduk seperti yang di perintahkan Sasuke tadi. Perlahan di raihnya botol air mineral yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. Setelah meminumnya, ia mengembalikannya pada Sasuke dan kemudian merogoh tas putihnya, mencari _tissue_ yang tersimpan. Lalu gadis pirang itu menggunakan _tissue_ yang ditemukannya untuk menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya yang mulus.

"Latihan belum dimulai, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. Belum," jawab Sasuke sambil menerawang jauh.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan, eh Sasuke-kun? Tadi aku juga melihatmu melamun ketika aku baru datang," tanya Ino penasaran ketika melihat Sasuke melamun.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Dipejamkan matanya sebentar. Sesaat kemudian pemuda_ onyx_ itu membawa tatapannya menuju gadis cantik disampingnya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan _dia_ yang hilang. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah kembali sekarang? Kurasa 2 tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk menenangkan diri," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, seketika tubuh langsing Ino menegang. Wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan didahinya. Setelah menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas panjang, Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Sasuke.

"Apa kamu berharap _dia_ kembali, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Hn? Kenapa tidak? Memangnya kau nggak ingin dia kembali? Kau nggak kangen padanya apa?" tanya Sasuke balik sembari menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu ingin...bagaimanapun juga dia kan sahabat terbaikku, yah meskipun pasti dia udah nggak menganggapku sahabat lagi. Aku pasti kangen padanya. Tapi...aku...takut," balas Ino lirih.

"Kenapa harus takut?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Haaahhhh...masa kau nggak ingat dengan perkataannya waktu itu?" ujar Ino sambil menghela napas.

"Ah...yang itu. Tentu saja ingat. Siapapun nggak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya. Apalagi dia mengucapkannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian seperti itu," jawab Sasuke miris.

"Tapi...aku rasa itu hanya sekedar perkataan saja. Mungkin waktu itu _dia_ sangat emosi sehingga dia bisa berkata seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun...bisa aja _dia_ nggak main-main mengatakannya, kan? Bisa aja jika dia kembali dia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada kita, bukan?" sangkal Ino takut.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang mendengar sangkalan kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu Ino pasti masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura. Ia pun juga begitu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin gadis semanis Sakura akan melakukan tindakan balas dendam. Apalagi terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ino...aku mengenal Sakura. Dia bukan orang seperti itu, ingat?" ucap sasuke menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ino...kau kan sahabatnya, pasti kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Sakura itu. Dan lagian orang seperti Sakura pasti nggak akan tega melukai sahabatnya meskipun sahabatnya itu telah melukainya. Jadi jangan takut lagi. Nggak ada yang perlu di takutkan," tegas Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Ino hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mempercayai Sasuke, namun apa daya hati kecilnya seolah menentangnya untuk mempercayai Sasuke. Bahkan, hati kecilnya seolah memberi tanda padanya bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada badai yang siap meluluh lantakkan kebahagian yang di miliki sang gadis pirang itu.

"Mungkin...kamu memang benar, Sasuke-kun. Sakura memang bukan orang seperti itu. Ya, Sakura nggak mungkin akan menyakiti kita kan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino sambil memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pada akhirnya, ternyata Ino lebih memilih berpihak pada perkataan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang dicintainya itu ketimbang kata hatinya sendiri. Andai saja Ino tahu bahwa apa yang dirasakan hati kecilnya itu adalah benar, mungkin ia tak akan bisa tersenyum seperti tadi. Ya, badai memang akan segera datang di kehidupan pasangan yang di juluki sebagai pasangan ideal itu. Badai bernama Haruno Sakura itu telah kembali dengan membawa dendamnya yang lalu siap untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan pasangan Romeo dan Juliet tersebut. .Kita tinggal tunggu saja, pada siapakah akhirnya takdir akan berpihak? Dendam masa lalu...atau...kebohongan masa lalu?

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 yang ancur ini. Mohon maaf banget kalo chap ini nggak sesuai harapan kalian. Habisnya di chap ini saya terpaksa ngulang total ceritanya karena mati lampu yang tiba-tiba kemarin. Padahal saya udah ngetik sampai selesai. Tinggal di save dan yak tiba-tiba lampu mati gitu aja. Huuuhhh sampe gondok seharian deh saya. Tapi salah saya juga sih gara-gara nggak di save dulu biarpun belum selesai, tapi yah nasi sudah menjadi bubur mau gimana pun saya nyesel ketikan saya nggak bakal muncul lagi. Ya, terpaksa deh pada akhirnya saya buat chap yang aneh kayak gini. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi ya kalo ceritanya jadi begini. Terus buat review, maaf saya nggak bisa bales sekarang. saya benar-benar buru-buru banget karena ada urusan mendadak yang menentukan kelangsungan akademis saya jadinya saya nggak sempat balas review kalian. Buat ngetik aja udah pas-pasan waktunya. Maaf ya. Dan seperti biasa saya minta reviewnya supaya di chap depan saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Thanks a lot to Cyrax, Sweety Choco-berry, ziah's cerry, NaruSaku SakuNaru, Ichaa hatake youichi males login, Tari-chan, Sayuri Hanaya, Disasteristic Vivina, Violet7orange, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Pitophoy, CherryBlossom Sasuke, tomat-pyon, Skyzhe Kenzou, blue sakuchan, Remilia Scarlet Devil atas review kalian. Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Bye...


	4. P for Preparing to Hell

**Lipstick**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Angst**

**T / Semi-M Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...!**

* * *

"_Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_...jangan pacaran terus!"

Suara cempreng khas Naruto Uzumaki terdengar menggema di lapangan lari milik _Konoha Private Academy _merusak suasana romantis antara seorang gadis _blonde_ dan pemuda berambut biru tua. Mendengar teriakan berisik dari sahabat terbaiknya itu si pemuda yang berambut biru tua-Sasuke- sontak mendelik tajam ke arah sumber suara. Naruto yang sudah biasa dihadiahi deathglare andalan keluarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil berjalan menghampiri pasangan tersebut.

"Ck! Pagi-pagi berisik sekali kau _dobe_...kau mau membuat aku dan Ino tuli karena suara jelekmu itu?" ucap Sasuke ketus setibanya Naruto didepannya.

"Hahahaha kau ini teme pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah! Tak diberi 'jatah' oleh Ino ya?" balas Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

Bletak! Sebuah jitakan dari Ino mendarat mulus di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Hei, jangan bicara sembarangan bodoh!" ujar Ino dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Sasuke yang semula juga ingin menghajar Naruto karena perkataan asalnya itu hanya menyeringai puas melihat teriakan kesakitan Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Ino, Gai-_sensei_ guru olahraga sekaligus pembimbing ekstrakulikuler atletik sudah berteriak dari tengah lapangan menyuruh mereka berkumpul.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku latihan dulu. Tunggulah di tempat yang teduh." pesan Sasuke pada Ino sambil mengecup ringan dahi gadis itu.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Latihan yang semangat ya Sasuke-_kun_!" balas Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar jawaban Ino Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera melenggang pergi sambil tak lupa menggeret sahabat bodohnya yang masih sibuk memegangi kepalanya sambil menggerutu kecil.

* * *

"Halo, kediaman Hyuuga disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara lembut milik Hinata Hyuuga terdengar menjawab telepon di kediaman milik keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hai Hinata. Ini aku Neji." terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Neji-nii? Kau itu dimana sekarang? Sudah 1 jam lebih aku mengirim supir untuk menjemputmu. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kan?" sahut Hinata khawatir.

"Hn, maaf. Tadi ada urusan sebentar. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Mungkin 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai." balas Neji datar.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Baik aku akan menunggumu Neji-nii. Oh iya mana si Tuan Putri?"

"Sakura? Dia tidur. Kelelahan sepertinya."

"Hahaha begitu ya? Ah aku sudah tidak sabar sekali ingin bertemu Sakura."

"Nanti kau juga akan menemuinya kalau kami sudah sampai. Sudah ya, Hinata."

"Baiklah Neji-nii. Sampai bertemu dirumah. Hati-hati."

"Hn."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantik Hinata Hyuuga. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin menemui sahabat tersayangnya, si cantik Sakura Haruno. Tak lama kemudian seringai kecil terlihat dari bibir mungil Hinata. Segera ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berda di saku celananya. Setelah mengambil ponselnya, gadis bermata lavender segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah, Temari-nee...tidak...tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Tuan Putri kita sudah tiba. Tentu...sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi Temari-nee. Ya, aku tahu aku juga sudah tidak sabar. Ah, sudah dulu ya. Sakura sepertinya sudah sampai. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Daaaaaaa."

'Hah!_ Welcome to hell, _Uchiha...Yamanaka_._' batin Hinata sembari melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk menyambut sahabat dan sepupunya tersebut.

* * *

"Sakura...bangun Sakura. Kita sudah sampai."

Suara halus milik Neji Hyuuga terdengar di telinga gadis berambut _bublegum_, Sakura Haruno. Sakura yang masih mengantuk, hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar suara Neji. Neji yang melihat reaksi Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sambil kembali mencoba menbangunkan sang pacar.

"Sakura cepat bangun, kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun. Nanti didalam kau boleh tidur lagi. Ayo Sakura..." ucap Neji sambil menepuk pelan pipi si gadis Haruno.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun membuka matanya menampakkan sepasang emerald yang cantik. Setengah cemberut ia menyambut uluran tangan Neji yang kemudian menariknya keluar mobil. Sambil menggerutu kecil, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam kediaman milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah melihat sosok yang menunggunya di depan pintu utama, senyuman lebar segera merekah di bibir Sakura. Setelah melepaskan tautannya pada tangan Neji, Sakura berlari ke arah sosok cantik yang menunggunya di depan pintu yang juga langsung berlari ke arah Sakura begitu melihat gadis cantik itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa...Hinataaaaa!"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian berpelukan erat setelah mencapai satu sama lain. Neji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah dirasa cukup lama kedua sahabat itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sambil menautkan tangan mereka, kedua gadis cantik itu berjalan sambil berbincang kecil menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga diikuti oleh Neji dan pelayan yang membawa koper milik Sakura dan Neji.

* * *

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah dan berbincang sebentar dengan Hinata, Sakura dan Neji pamit menuju kamar yang disiapkan sebagai kamar milik Neji selama ia tinggal di rumah Hinata untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sakura langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Neji. Neji yang melihatnya hanya mendengus pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya juga disamping Sakura. Sakura hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Neji lalu memejamkan matanya. Setelah terdiam beberapa lamanya, Neji pun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sakura kau ngga mandi dulu?" ucap Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Aa...nanti deh Neji-kun." balas Sakura malas.

"Hn, ya sudah aku mandi dulu ya."

Ketika Neji akan membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas ranjang, Sakura dengan cepat berguling ke atas tubuh pemuda itu. Neji yang sebenarnya terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura hanya diam dan menatap ke dalam emerald Sakura. Sakura balas menatap Neji dengan senyuman menggoda terukir dibibirnya. Dengan perlahan diusapnya dada bidang Neji dengan lembut. Neji yang awalnya hanya diam saja, menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Sakura lalu mendorongnya perlahan untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kedua insan tersebut menutup kedua mata mereka menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut diubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas oleh Neji. Sakura mendesah perlahan ketika merasakan lidah Neji menyentuh bibir bawahnya, meminta akses untuk memasuki mulut Sakura. Dengan riang Sakura membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Neji untuk masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Keadaan semakin memanas ketika Neji mengalihkan tangannya dari belakang kepala Sakura menuju kancing dress yang Sakura kenakan. Dua kancing teratasnya sudah berhasil dibuka oleh Neji menampakkan belahan dada gadisnya tersebut. Perlahan dialihkan ciumannya menuju leher Sakura. Sakura semakin mendesah merasakan ciuman Neji dilehernya yang beranjak semakin turun menuju dadanya.

Tak lama kemudian Neji segera menggulingkan Sakura ke bawah tubuhnya. Sakura yang tadinya hanya menikmati ciuman Neji, kini turut berpartisipasi dengan menelelusupkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam kaus Neji. Dibelainya punggung pemuda tampan tersebut sembari meremas lembut rambut coklatnya.

Neji yang tadinya sibuk menciumi dan meninggalkan _kiss mark _dileher Sakura kembali mengalihkan ciumannya ke bibir Sakura yang sudah tampak membengkak tersebut. Sambil mencium Sakura, Neji kembali membuka kancing dress Sakura, hingga menampakkan bra yang dikenakan gadis itu dan meremas perlahan dada putih gadisnya.

Sakura mendesah semakin kencang menerima aksi Neji tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Neji melepaskan ciuman dan remasannya pada dada Sakura dan menatap intens wajah gadisnya itu. Sakura yang merasakan Neji menghentikan aksinya, membuka kedua emeraldnya dan balas menatap Neji dengan senyuman manisnya. Lama mereka bertatapan seperti itu, Neji akhirnya bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, ia berbalik dan berkata pada Sakura,

"Malam ini? Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan memberikan kejutan yang sangat indah buat perempuan sial itu malam ini juga." jawab Sakura tenang sambil mengancingkan kembali kancing dress-nya yang dibuka Neji.

"Kau benar-benar sudah siap?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Kau ngga perlu khawatir...aku sudah lebih dari siap untuk ini. Akhirnya aku ngga perlu menunggu lagi. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang sudah lebih dari cukup yang aku berikan untuk perempuan itu bahagia sebelum aku menghancurkannya. _And now it's show time!_" sahut Sakura dengan seringaiannya.

Neji hanya menatap datar Sakura, tersenyum kecil, mengangkat pasrah bahunya sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura jika itu keputusanmu. Apapun yang akan membuatmu bahagia lakukanlah. _I'll always be by your side eventough the world turn their back againts you_." ucap Neji dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku tau itu Neji-kun...kamu ngga akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Aku tau itu sejak dulu...sejak kamu menghidupkan aku kembali." balas Sakura sambil berbaring dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

'_Welcome to the hell Uchiha...Yamanaka..._' batin Sakura pelan.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

Teriakan seorang gadis pirang cantik menggema di sebuah kediaman mewah tersebut. Setengah berlari si pemilik suara, Ino Yamanaka menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan, siap untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di atasnya.

"Ah, anak ayah yang cantik sudah pulang. Bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Satoshi Haruno.

"Tentu dong ayah, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Hari ini seharian aku menemani Sasuke-kun latihan untuk persiapan lomba atletik bulan depan. Dan hari ini pun Sasuke-kun kembali mendapatkan waktu tercepat pada latihan lho! Haaah Sasuke-kun memang benar-benar andalan klub atletik yah!" cerocos Ino bangga.

"Hahahaha anak ayah ini memang benar-benar pintar dalam memilih pria ya!" goda Satoshi.

"Ah, ayah jangan membuatku malu dong!" ucap Ino dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Semua orang tertawa melihat reaksi malu-malu Ino, kecuali Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menatap bosan ke arah ayahnya dan adiknya itu.

"Hei...hei...hei sudah hentikanlah drama ayah dan anak gadisnya yang bodoh itu sekarang. Aku sudah sangat lapar nih. Cepat duduk Ino biar kita bisa langsung makan. Huh, gara-gara kau yang pacaran terus aku jadi telat makan deh!" ucap Sasori kesal.

Semua kembali tertawa mendengar omelan Sasori. Setelah itu Ino langsung duduk dan mereka pun bersiap untuk makan malam. Setelah berdoa yang dipimpin oleh Sasori, mereka segera menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersaji. Tepat ketika mereka mulai makan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu depan. Mendengar bunyi bel itu, Sayaka lalu memerintahkan _butler_ mereka, Ayame untuk membukakan pintu.

Ketika Ino akan mengambil lauk dimeja makan, tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Rasa tidak nyaman menjalari tubuhnya. Satoshi yang melihat wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba saja memucat. Baru saja Satoshi akan bertanya ada apa dengan Ino, namun suara pintu ruang makan yang dibuka menghalangi pertanyaan Satoshi. _Well_, sebenarnya buka suara pintu yang dibuka yang membuat Satoshi-oh bukan hanya Satoshi- membeku sehingga tidak jadi bertanya. Tapi orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang makan itu, lho. Gimana ngga terkejut kalau yang masuk ke ruang makan itu adalah-

"Nggak ada sambutan untukku? _Wow, that's harsh…_" ucap Sakura.

Ngga, kalian ngga salah baca kok. Itu benar-benar Sakura yang mengucapkannya. Yang tentunya langsung saja membuat semua orang membelalak tak percaya, yah dalam kasus Ino sih bukan membelalak tapi memucat. Yama-ah bukan Haruno Ino, kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke memucat melihat sahabatnya yang dua tahun lalu menghilang kembali. Ya, Haruno Ino memucat melihat hadirnya **saudara tirinya**, Haruno Sakura saat ini berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Hola para reader semua? Apakah kalian rindu pada saya? Hahahaha ngga ya yang pasti authornya aja yg kegeeran! Uhm sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf banget-nget-nget-nget buat para reader krn saya hiatus tanpa blg-blg! Hehehehe maaf reader mohon dimaklumi saya baru aja memulai kisah saya sebagai mahasiswa dan harus jauh dari keluarga dlm waktu yg luamaaaa bgt krn saya kuliah di luar kota *bocoran: di jogja* dan krn itu saya mengalami masa galau yg lumayan lama sehingga ngga ada inspirasi buat nerusin fic ini. Nah skrg alhamdulillah inspirasi itu mulai ada krn yah saya sudah bs beradaptasi disini :D

Mohon maaf juga ya kalo chapter ini suangat jelek krn ya maklum lah lama ngga nulis jadi kaku giman gitu...hehehehehe. Tp ttp lho ya minta reviewnya supaya saya lebih semangat lagi apdet ceritanya ^^

Buat para reader yg udah review makasih ya maaf bgt saya ngga bs bales review kalian satu per satu Reader, saya juga minta maaf karena chap kali ini pendek minta ampun. Saya akan berusaha menebusnya pada chap-chap berikutnya.

Nah sekian dulu curcol ngga penting dr author...mohon review ya sekali lagi sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ^^ Cauuuuuu :*


	5. S for Sakura

**Lipstick**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Angst**

**T / Semi-M Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang, Saku?"_

_Suara lembut Hinata Hyuuga terdengar di ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga. _

"_Ya, Hina-chan. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku rasa sekarang saat yang terbaik bagiku untuk pulang. Ini pasti akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi semua!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum licik._

"_Ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi buat Sasuke dan Ino. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya nanti, Saku." balas Hinata dengan seringaiannya._

"_Hmmm aku sudah nggak sabar memulai semua ini Hinata. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu dan Temari-nee yang sudah mau membantuku menjalankan semua ini. Kalian memang benar-benar sahabatku."_

"_Jangan sungkan, Sakura. Itulah gunanya sahabat, bukan? Untuk saling membantu." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus._

"_Dan jujur saja Sakura, aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap mereka yang sok tidak berdosa itu. Huh, kenapa tidak langsung kita bongkar saja semuanya didepan semua orang sih?" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang kesal._

"_Sabar, Hinata sayang. Semua ini ada prosesnya. Aku nggak akan mempermudah penderitaan mereka dengan membongkar semuanya secepat ini. Lagipula kau pernah dengar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa membunuh secara perlahan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan, bukan?" sahut Sakura._

"_Dan aku, Sakura Haruno, akan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino secara perlahan-lahan." lanjut gadis pink itu disertai dengan seringaian kejamnya._

_Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum menyetujui, membenarkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Neji menuruni anak tangga sambil menenteng koper Sakura. Setelah ia berada dekat Sakura dan Hinata Neji berkata,_

"_Ayo, Sakura. Kita berangkat sekarang."_

"_Oke, Neji-kun." sahut Sakura sambil menggamit lengan Neji._

"_Hinata, aku antar Sakura dulu ke rumahnya. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Pamit Neji pada Hinata._

"_Iya, Neji-nii. Hati-hati Sakura, Neji-nii." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Daaa Hinata. Besok kita bertemu dirumahku, oke? Jangan lupa ajak Temari-nee! Aku sangat rindu dengannya. Jaga dirimu selama Neji pergi mengantarku, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil melenggang pergi bersama Neji._

"_Pasti, Sakura! Hati-hati!" sahut Hinata setengah berteriak._

_Setelah Neji dan Sakura menghilang dari ruang keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya san mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Temari yang mengajak Sabaku tertua itu untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura besok._

_Setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa 'Ya.' dari Temari, Hinata lantas meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada sakunya dan beranjak duduk. Gadis bermata lavender itu tampak menerawang sebentar, dan sesaat kemudian bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian kecil._

"_Tak lama lagi pertunjukkan yang menyenangkan akan terjadi. Kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan, Ino!" gumam Hinata pelan._

* * *

_Suasana hening menemani perjalanan Sakura dan Neji menuju kediaman keluarga Haruno. Terlihat Neji fokus menatap ke arah jalanan yang terasa asing baginya. Disampingnya, Sakura terlihat menerawang sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan malam hari di kota yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia tinggalkan._

"_Habis ini belok kiri kan, Sakura?" _

_Suara berat Neji memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Neji yang tidak mendengar respon apapun atas pertanyaannya pada gadis cantik disebelahnya itu lantas membawa sudut matanya untuk melirik ke arah Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sedang melemparkan pandangan kosong ke arah luar kaca. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu._

_Neji menghela napas pelan, merasa sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan oleh sang pacar. Sebelah tangannya melepas pegangannya pada stir mobil dan beranjak ke arah kepala mungil Sakura. Dielusnya dengan lembut mahkota merah muda Sakura sembari memanggil nama gadis itu yang membuat Sakura kembali dari alam pikirannya dan mengalihkan emerald miliknya dari luar kaca ke arah pemuda tampan disebelahnya._

"_Ada apa, Neji-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Hn, kau melamun ya? Apa kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Neji balik sambil menatap datar Sakura._

"_Hehehe, gomen Neji-kun. Aku hanya sedang berpikir sedikit tadi." jawab Sakura disertai cengiran lebarnya._

_Neji hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan kembali pada stir mobil. Sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, Neji kembali bertanya,_

"_Sudah kuduga. Memikirkan apa kau Sakura?"_

"_Bukan hal yang penting kok. Ah, tadi kau tanya apa?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Neji mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat menatap gadis disebelahnya yang bibalas senyuman manis dari gadisnya itu. Neji lalu mengembalikan lagi pandangannya pada jalanan yang terlihat lengang itu. _

"_Tadi aku bertanya habis ini kita belok kiri, bukan?" ucap Neji mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tadi._

"_Ah, iya belok kiri Neji-kun. Oh iya kau nggak usah mengantarkan aku masuk ke dalam rumah ya nanti." jawab Sakura sambil tetap memasang senyumnya._

"_Kenapa memang?" balas Neji sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung._

_Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Namun, segera dihentikannya tawanya itu begitu melihat Neji yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah ia memiliki dua kepala. Sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi mobil, Sakura menjawab,_

"_Nggak ada alasan. Kelihatannya akan lebih dramatis kalau aku masuk sendiri, kan? Lagipula belum saatnya kamu muncul sekarang."_

"_Hooo jadi kemunculanku juga diatur?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ya...biar lebih menarik saja jalan ceritanya."_

"_Huh, kau itu seperti sedang membuat film saja sampai ada jalan ceritanya segala."_

"_Tak usah cerewet. Kau ikuti saja permainanku. Akan sangat menyenangkan kok jadinya."_

"_Hn, bermain dengan perasaan orang lain apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya?"_

_Mendengar perkataan Neji barusan sontak Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Sambil mendengus kesal, gadis Haruno itu menegakkan duduknya dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Neji._

"_Hei ingat baik-baik aku hanya membalas perbuatan mereka, oke? " ucap Sakura ketus._

"_Ya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nanti." sahut Neji lembut._

"_Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal meski nanti jika aku mati Tuhan nggak mengijinkanku masuk surga karena perbuatanku ini... __I don't care...I'll still take my revenge...__"_

_Neji melirik sekilas ekspresi Sakura saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tersebut. Benci, marah, kecewa semua bercampur jadi satu di wajah gadis yang mengisi hari-harinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Sambil mengangkat bahunya pasrah, Neji membalas,_

"_Well, kalau itu sudah kepustusanmu ya apa boleh buat. Kalau dengan balas dendam bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku nggak akan menghalangimu. Yang penting kau bahagia."_

_Sakura hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya ke arah luar kaca mobil mendengar balasan dari Neji tersebut. Neji yang melihat Sakura diam memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dihadapannya. Hening pun kembali mengisi perjalanan pasangan ini menuju kediaman Haruno._

* * *

"_Kau yakin mau masuk sendiri?"_

_Suara seorang Neji Hyuuga terdengar dari luar sebuah mobil Lexus yang terparkir di depan sebuah rumah megah bernuansa klasik yang terletak di kompleks perumahan elite. Kini Sakura dan Neji telah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, yaitu kediaman megah milik keluarga Haruno. Orang yang menjadi obyek pertanyaan Neji-Sakura-, hanya mengangguk mantap._

"_I'm very sure, Neji. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sakura meyakinkan Neji._

_Neji hanya terdiam sambil menatap dalam emerald Sakura. Dalam hatinya ada rasa kekhawatiran gadis dihadapannya ini tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang dibencinya nanti. Neji sangat khawatir jika Sakura akan berbuat bodoh nantinya. _

_Namun, melihat sinar keyakinan yang begitu kuat dari emerald Sakura, Neji pun memutuskan untuk mempercayai gadis Haruno itu. Sambil mengangguk kecil, Neji membalas,_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati. Hubungi aku nanti."_

"_Oke. Thanks a lot, Neji."_

_Setelah mengecup singkat bibir Sakura, Neji kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Neji, hingga mobil pemuda itu tidak tampak lagi dihadapannya._

_Sambil menghela napas, Sakura perlahan berjalan sambil menyeret koper miliknya menuju ke dalam rumah yang sudah dua tahun tidak dimasukinya tersebut. Setelah memencet bel didepan pagar, Sakura mengamati sekeliling sambil menunggu Teuchi, satpam keluarga Haruno membukakan pagar._

"_Tidak berubah banyak rupanya." gumam Sakura pelan._

_Tak lama kemudian sesosok pria tampak tergesa membuka pagar. Setelah membuka pagar tampak pria itu, Teuchi, melihat ke depan, mencari sosok orang yang memencet bel tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Teuchi ketika melihat sosok gadis merah muda yang juga merupakan majikannya yang sudah dua tahun menghilang itu berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis._

"_No-nona S-sa-sakura?" ucap Teuchi sambil membelalakkan matanya._

"_Hai, ini aku Paman Teuchi. Apa kabar?" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis._

_Lama mereka berdua terdiam didepan pagar. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Teuchi masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Majikannya, sang Tuan Putri keluarga Haruno sudah kembali ke istananya._

_Suara tawa dari Sakura, mengembalikan Teuchi ke alam nyata. Sakura yang menyadari Teuchi sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, segera menghentikan tawanya. Dengan tetap memasang senyuman manis diwajahnya, Sakura berkata,_

"_Apa sebegitu anehnya jika aku pulang, Paman?"_

"_A-ah t-tentu saja ti-tidak, Nona. Saya justru senang Nona pulang. Tuan dan Tuan Muda pasti akan senang melihat Nona." balas Teuchi tergagap._

"_Hahaha benarkah? Ah baiklah kalau begitu apakah aku boleh masuk sekarang?" _

"_Ah! Maafkan kelancangan saya Nona, silahkan masuk dan mari saya bawakan koper Nona." _

_Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan kopernya pada Teuchi dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya diikuti Teuchi dibelakangnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu utama, Sakura kembali memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok wanita muda yang memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Teuchi ketika melihatnya. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Ayame, sang Butler keluarga Haruno yang membukakan pintu tadi pun mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan menuju ke arah ruang makan tempat seluruh keluarga Haruno berada saat ini, diiringi Ayame dan Teuchi dibelakangnya serta tatapan terkejut dari para pelayan keluarga Haruno melihat kembalinya Tuan Putri mereka._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Sepertinya keputusanku untuk pulang tidak tepat ya?"

Suara Sakura terdengar memecah atmosfer tegang yang melanda ruang makan keluarga Haruno sejak kemunculannya yang tidak terduga itu. Seulas senyum manis tampak dibibir mungil miliknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat membeku seolah-olah waktu sedang berhenti. Ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok gadis pirang yang memucat senyumnya semakin merekah. Senyum yang terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian dari sudut pandang sang gadis pirang, Haruno Ino.

Ino begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura yang benar-benar diluar dugaan semua orang. Setelah menghilang dua tahun yang lalu tanpa kabar sedikit pun sekarang gadis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya seperti hantu. Tanpa sadar kedua mantan sahabat ini saling memandang lekat satu sama lain. Ino dengan pandangan takutnya, sedangkan Sakura dengan pandangan yang...seolah-olah puas? Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat dimata Sakura menurut Ino.

"Sakura?"

Suara parau menghentikan kegiatan pandang-memandang dua gadis cantik tersebut. Mata emerald Sakura yang tadinya terpaut pada baby blue Ino kini beralih ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya sang empunya suara, Satoshi Haruno tengah memandangnya dengan sinar mata yang memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan, ketidakpercayaan atas kembalinya putri kesayangannya setelah menghilang dua tahun begitu saja hanya dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat yang hanya diketahui oleh Satoshi, yang berisi perintah untuk tidak mencarinya atau ia tidak akan pulang selamanya jika kepala keluarga Haruno atau siapa pun tetap nekat mencarinya.

"Iya, ayah?"

Balasan halus dari putrinya itu cukup untuk membuat Satoshi yakin bahwa ini bukanlah fatamorgana semata seperti yang dialaminya selama ini. Secepat kilat Satoshi beranjak dari Sakura dan menerjang putrinya tersebut dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang menyiratkan kerinduan, kebahagiaan, dan penyesalan. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan erat ayahnya tersebut.

"Putriku...putri kesayanganku...Sakura...Sakura kau benar-benar telah kembali nak..." gumam Satoshi disela-sela pelukannya.

"Iya ayah. Ini aku Sakura. Aku pulang, ayah." jawab Sakura sambil mengelus pelan punggung ayahnya.

"Syukurlah...syukurlah nak kau telah pulang. Kau tak tahu betapa ayah sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini. Ayah takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Ayah takut kehilanganmu, nak. Ayah takut kau akan pergi dari hidup ayah sebelum ayah meminta maaf padamu...meminta maaf atas ke-"

Perkataan Satoshi terpotong ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang bisa menghapuskan segala perasaan tak enak yang melanda hatinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, Sakura berucap,

"Sssttt...cukup jangan dibahas lagi ayah. Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Sekarang aku telah kembali. Aku kembali pada ayah sekarang. Hal yang terjadi dua tahun lalu adalah masa lalu sekarang. Aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh. Aku ingin membuat masa depan yang baru sekarang. Masa depan indah bersama keluargaku tanpa dibayang-bayangi masa laluku."

Satoshi terpana mendengar ucapan Sakura. Bukan hanya Satoshi saja, tapi semua orang yang mendengarnya juga terkejut dibuatnya. Putri Haruno yang dulunya adalah seorang yang kekanak-kanakan dan manja kini telah berubah menjadi seorang yang dewasa dan berpikiran bijak.

"Oh Sakura..."

Satoshi kembali memeluk Sakura. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bangga, merasa bangga putrinya telah dapat berpikiran seperti itu. Putri kecilnya yang dulu selalu merajuk jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, kini sudah dapat berpikiran terbuka. Putrinya yang dulu sulit memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, kini dengan lapang dada memaafkannya meskipun ia belum minta maaf secara langsung kepada Sakura.

Setelah sekian lama berpelukan, Satoshi dan Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura kembali membawa emeraldnya menatap sekeliling ruangan. Kali ini matanya tertambat pada sosok pemuda baby face berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca. Perlahan Sakura beranjak dari sisi ayahnya menuju pemuda tersebut.

"Kak Saso-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuh pemuda tersebut sudah terlebih dulu merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang tentunya dibalas Sakura dengan kehangatan yang sama. Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya kepada adik tercintanya yang tidak pernah meninggalkan pikirannya selama dua tahun belakangan.

Berbeda dengan Satoshi, Sasori memeluk Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun meluncur dari bibir pemuda tampan tersebut. Pelukannya pada Sakura sudah menyampaikan segala isi hatinya. Setelah beberapa lamanya, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori, sambil memengang kedua tangan kakaknya, gadis itu berkata,

"Aku pulang kak Sasori."

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura." jawab Sasori disertai senyuman hangat yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sejak Sakura menghilang.

Puas melepas rindu dengan ayah dan kakaknya, Sakura kini ganti menatap sosok wanita cantik yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan canggung. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum tersenyum manis pada wanita itu.

"Halo bibi Sayaka. Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura lembut yang menggema didalam ruangan yang entah sejak kapan hanya berisi berisi anggota keluarga Haruno saja.

Sayaka yang tidak menduga Sakura akan menyapanya, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar menyapanya, mata wanita itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Sakura yang bingung dengan reaksi Sayaka perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita itu. Begitu sampai dihadapan Sayaka, Sakura kembali bertanya,

"Ada apa, Bi? Kenapa bibi tampak sedih seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir diwajah Sayaka dengan tangan mungilnya.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu dari Sakura, Sayaka tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Secepat kilat wanita itu memeluk Sakura sambil terisak kencang. Sakura yang akhirnya dapat memahami sikap aneh Sayaka, balas memeluk tubuh wanita tersebut sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan Sayaka yang semakin kencang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Bi. Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura pelan.

"Be-benarkah Sakura? Ka-kau sudah merestui kami?" tanya Sayaka sambil terisak.

"Tentu saja. Ibuku saja sudah merestui kalian, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku juga merestui kalian."

"Te-terima kasih dan maaf ya, Sakura."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih dan minta maaf, Bi. Justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf pada bibi karena aku pernah berkata kasar pada bibi. Maklum waktu itu aku masih sangat kaget dan kekanakan."

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa Sakura. Bibi memaklumi sikapmu. Seperti katamu tadi, marilah kita tinggalkan masa lalu dibelakang dan memulai kisah baru yang membahagiakan sekarang."

Setelah berbincang seperti itu, Sakura dan Sayaka melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Sesosok gadis cilik dibelakang Sayaka merenggut perhatian Sakura. Gadis kecil itu sangatlah cantik! Seperti sebuah boneka. Kulitnya putih dan halus seperti porselen, dengan wajah bulat dan pipi yang merona. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan rambut berwarna blonde gelap dengan mata hazel seperti Satoshi menambah kecantikan gadis cilik ini. Tunggu! Mata hazel? Jangan-jangan...

"Apakah ini..."

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya dan beralih menatap Sayaka. Sayaka yang sedari tadi mengikuti tatapan Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakuira yang belum terselesaikan.

Kilatan gembira tampak dikedua emerald Sakura. Sambil berjongkok didepan gadis cilik itu, Sakura bertanya,

"Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Umm...chi-chilayuki..." ucap Shirayuki yang belum lancar berbicara itu dengan imutnya.

"Kyaaaa...menggemaskan!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Shirayuki.

Shirayuki yang biasanya tidak suka didekati orang asing hanya terdiam ketika dipeluk Sakura. Gadis cilik itu bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya seolah menikmati pelukan hangat dari Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berdiri sambil membawa Shirayuki dalam gendongannya.

"Aku adalah Sakura, kakakmu, Yuki-chan." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menatap lembut mata hazel Shirayuki.

Shirayuki langsung tersenyum ceria dan memeluk Sakura sambil berceloteh riang tentang mendapat kakak baru yang cantik. Satoshi, Sayaka, dan Sasori menatap kedua kakak adik yang baru bertemu itu dengan pandangan lembut. Mereka sangat senang kedua kakak adik itu bisa langsung akrab seperti ini.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tampaknya tidak dirasakan oleh sesosok lain dalam ruangan itu. Seorang gadis pirang cantik hanya membatu melihat semuanya. Wajahnya yang sejak awal kedatangan Sakura sudah pucat kini bertambah pucat. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Sakura memang bersikap baik, namun tetap saja ia tidak dapat merasa tenang.

Setelah bercanda sebentar dengan Shirayuki, Sakura membawa pandangannya ke sosok gadis yang menjadi penyebab utama kepulangannya ini. Gadis itu hanya berdiri terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat.

'Heh..._finally_' batin Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Setelah menyerahkan Shirayuki pada Sayaka, Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah Ino, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata gadis itu. Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai Ino, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung berlari dan menerjang Ino dengan pelukannya. Namun entah kenapa Ino merasa pelukan Sakura ini bukan pelukan biasa. Bukan pelukan sahabatnya yang dulu yang biasanya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pelukan kali ini justru membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, merasa semakin takut.

"Ino-chan aku merindukanmu..." ucap Sakura.

Ino hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapan Sakura. Melihat Ino yang hanya diam tak bergerak, Sakura kembali menyeringai. Perlahan diarahkan mulutnya menuju ke telinga Ino.

"_Prepare yourself well, _Ino!" bisik Sakura tajam.

Gadis pirang itu membatu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Rasa takut semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai mnegucur di dahi mulusnya.

Merasakan reaksi Ino, Sakura semakin menyeringai lebar. Dalam hati itu tertawa puas melihat targetnya ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan!

"Kaget, Ino? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan saja perlakuanmu itu, ha? Ingat Ino mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi. Rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku akan kukembalikan padamu berkali-kali lipat! Bersiap-siaplah menuju neraka duniamu, Ino-chan!" lanjut Sakura lagi.

Ino tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Ketakutannya...ketakutannya kini terjadi. Sakura kini kembali. Kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Reflek Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya, berusaha melindungi dirinya dari iblis dalam sosok malaikat dihadapannya. Tindakan ini tentu membuat Satoshi, Sayaka, dan Sasori terkejut.

"Hei! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" bentak Sasori pada Ino. Ia tidak terima adik kesayangannya disambut dengan cara seperti itu.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!" teriak Ino .

"Ino!" Sayaka berteriak memanggil Ino yang berlari meninggalkan ruang makan setelah mendorong Sakura.

"NONA MUDA! KEMBALI SEKARANG!" hardik Satoshi.

Ino tidak mengindahkan kemarahan ibunya, ayah, dan kakak tirinya itu. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sakura. Ya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Ino. Ini benar-benar berjalan sesuai yang diinginkannya.

'Ini baru dimulai, Ino!' batin sakura puas.

Sekalipun Sakura ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat reaksi Ino, ia harus menahan dirinya dulu didepan Sasori, Satoshi, dan Sayaka kalau tidak ingin rencananya hancur berantakan. Setelah dirasa dapat mengendalikan raut wajahnya, Sakura berbalik ke arah Sasori, Satoshi, dan Sayaka dengan senyum miris diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya kepulanganku nggak diharapkan ya?" ucap Sakura sendu.

"Tidak, Sakura. Jangan sampai pikiran seperti itu terlintas dibenakmu! Kau tidak tahu berapa menderitanya ayah dan kakakmu ketika kau menghilang. Yang keterlaluan kali ini adalah Ino. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Maafkan Ino ya, Sakura." balas Sayaka sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Mungkin memang aku yang salah. Aku pergi tanpa meninggalkan Ino begitu saja dulu. Padahal kami kan **sahabat**, tapi aku malah pergi tanpa memberitahunya yang pasti membuat Ino sedih, khawatir, dan kecewa. Hah, sahabat macam apa aku ini?"

"Tidak Sakura. Ini murni kesalahan Ino. Anak itu benar-benar tidak dewasa. Biar nanti bibi bicara padanya."

"Jangan, Bi. Biarkan saja. Ino pasti butuh waktu. Tak lama lagi dia juga akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Tapi Saku-"

"Jangan, Bi. Aku mohon biarkan aku dan Ino **menyelesaikan** masalah kami berdua saja."

"Haaah, baiklah jika itu maumu sayang. Selesaikan secara baik-baik ya."

* * *

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sayaka, Sasori, dan Satoshi untuk tidak memarahi Ino, Sakura pamit ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat yang tentunya diizinkan oleh mereka. Setibanya dikamarnya, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang _Queen Size_ yang tertutup dengan sprei berwarna hijau lumut. Sambil memejamkan matanya Sakura bergumam,

"Pasti...pasti akan aku selesaikan sebaik-baiknya masalahku dengan Ino bibi sayaka."

Tawa puas meluncur dari bibirnya mengingat kejadian dibawah tadi. Semua benar-benar berjalan sesuai rencananya! Sambil tetap tersenyum puas, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang akan sangat membantu dalam rencana besarnya.

"Hai, Tema-nee...ya, aku sudah sampai. Tentu...tentu saja sudah aku mulai. Hasilnya? Sangat memuaskan. Hahahaha tunggu besok saja. Jangan sekarang lebih seru jika diceritakan besok sambil bertemu langsung. Oke...oke aku tunggu kau dan Hinata besok ya. Ah, sudah dulu aku mau istirahat ya. Iya..._bye_."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Temari, Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Aksi pertama...sukses!' batin Sakura senang.

* * *

"Cih, capek sekali aku!"

Suara keluhan seorang Sabaku no Temari terdengar disalah satu kamar di kediaman Haruno. Tepatnya kamar milik Haruno Sakura. Saat ini Sakura, Temari, dan juga Hinata sedang beristirahat sehabis mempermak kamar Sakura. Tadi pagi sehabis sarapan, kedua sahabat Sakura itu muncul di kediaman Haruno seperti yang diminta Sakura semalam.

Kedatangan mereka itu awalnya hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan Sakura sembari mendengarkan cerita gadis merah muda itu mengenai kejadian kemarin yang digembor-gemborkan sangat seru oleh Sakura. Tapi ternyata Sakura berpikiran lain, Sakura meminta mereka untuk membantunya mempermak kamarnya itu.

Awalnya kedua gadis cantik itu menolak tentu saja, dengan alasan buat apa repot-repot mengatur kalau Sakura bisa membayar seseorang yang lebih ahli untuk menjadikan kamar lamanya seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Namun, Sakura bersikeras ingin melakukannya sendiri. Alasannya sih karena dia ingin berkreasi bebas.

Setelah mengeluarkan berbagai argumen dan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, akhirnya Hinata dan Temari mengabulkan keinginan Sakura dan mulai membantu gadis pink itu menata kamarnya. Hasilnya sih bisa dibilang memuaskan, terbukti dengan Sakura yang terus menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan wajah puas.

"Huh...kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba ingin merombak kamarmu begini, Saku?" tanya Hinata sambil bersandar pada sofa empuk dikamar Sakura.

"Hanya ingin mengganti suasana, teman. Suasana kamarku ini mengingatkanku pada diriku yang lama dan itu sangat menggangguku." jawab Sakura sambil meminum jus apel yang dibuatkan pelayannya.

"Heh, benar-benar ingin membuang masa lalu ya, Sakura?" sahut Temari.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Temari. Setelah lama mereka terdiam, Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil berkata,

"Hei kalian ayo pergi sekarang."

"Ha? Mau kemana kita Saku?" tanya Temari.

"Kemana saja yang penting jangan disini." balas Sakura.

"Kenapa harus pergi? Disini sajalah Sakura." sahut Hinata yang sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Huh, katanya mau mendengar ceritaku tentang kejadian kemarin! Kalau disini tidak memungkinkan aku untuk bercerita. Siapa tahu nanti ada yang dengar. Lagipula aku mau jalan-jalan. Bosan dirumah."

Jawaban yang terluncur dari mulut Sakura langsung membuat Hinata dan Temari bangkit dari posisi santai mereka, dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Sakura yang sudah melenggang pergi terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

Terdengar suara ceria seorang pelayan menyapa Neji ketika ia memasuki sebuah kedai kopi yang merupakan kedai kopi paling terkenal di Konoha. Neji hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya guna membalas sapaan tersebut. Kemudian dibawa lavendernya menyusuri seluruh ruangan, mencari sesosok gadis merah muda cantik yang tadi meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya datang kemari.

"Neji-kun!"

Suara teriakan memanggil menggema di kedai yang belum terlalu ramai tersebut. Neji membawa pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah sosok yang dicarinya. Haruno Sakura terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

Begitu melihat Sakura, Neji langsung berjalan menuju tempat gadis cantik itu. Setelah Neji sampai didepan meja mereka, segera Sakura menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat bagi pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Neji yang telah duduk.

"Hn, tidak usah. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Neji balik.

"Hahaha _to the point_ sekali kamu. Nggak, aku hanya ingin minta kamu mengantarkanku pulang. Sekalian mengenalkanmu pada ayahku." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

Neji hanya mengaangguk singkat dan membawa pandangannya ke arah meja yang terisi oleh 3 buah cangkir kopi dan 3 piring kue. Menyadari arah tatapan Neji, Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Tadi aku kesini bersama Temari dan Hinata. Tapi mereka berdua sudah aku suruh pulang duluan. Kami membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin tadi." Ucap Sakura sebelum Neji bertanya.

"Hn? Ada apa kemarin?" tanya Neji sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Nggak ada hal yang penting sih. Hanya saja mereka ingin tahu saja bagaiman reaksi Ino ketika melihatku pulang." jawab Sakura.

"Oh...kukira apa." respon Neji singkat.

"Kau nggak penasaran dengan reaksi Ino, Neji-kun?"

"Nggak. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa reaksinya yang bisa membuatmu terlihat puas seperti sekarang ini."

"Hahaha kau benar-benar mengenalku."

"Hn. Lalu apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Uhmm nggak banyak, Temari dan Hinata bercerita sesuatu."

"Apa yang mereka ceritakan?"

"Informasi tentang Sasuke dan Ino. Apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka selama ini. Ino menjadi gadis paling populer disekolah. Dia juga menjadi anggota cheerleader dan digosipkan akan menjadi ketua selanjutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke...dia menjadi andalan klub atletik disekolah dan menjadi salah satu cowok terpopuler disana. Dan kau tau? Ternyata mereka sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih didepan publik sekarang."

"Terus kau cemburu?"

"Pfffttt tentu saja nggak. Aku kan sudah punya kamu."

Mendengar balasan terakhir Sakura, Neji hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Neji. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Neji serta.

"Ayo pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ayah sekarang." ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Neji.

"Hn."

Setelah membayar, sepasang kekasih itu langsung pergi dari kedai dan menuju parkiran mobil tempat mobil milik Neji berada. Setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, Neji kemudian masuk juga ke dalam mobil dan segera meluncurkan _Lexus_ miliknya menuju ke kediaman Haruno.

* * *

Liburan semester satu telah usai, saatnya murid-murid kembali ke sekolah. Tampak sekolah-sekolah mulai dipenuhi kembali oleh para murid yang siap belajar kembali setelah mendapat liburan yang cukup panjang untuk merilekskan otak mereka.

Begitu pula yang terjadi di Konoha Private Academy. Salah satu sekolah swasta kebanggan Jepang ini memiliki berbagai tingkat jenjang pendidikan yang berada dalam satu area, hanya letaknya saja berbeda-beda. Disebelah utara terdapat Taman Kanak-Kanak dan Sekolah Dasar. Disebelah selatan terdapat jenjang Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Di barat dan timur masing-masing terdapat Sekolah Menengah Atas dan Universitas.

Berhubung tokoh-tokoh utama dalam cerita ini masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Atas semua, maka marilah kita fokus pada Sekolah Menengah Atas milik Konoha Private Academy saja.

Konoha Private Senior High School dinobatkan sebagai salah satu SMA terbaik di Jepang. Sekolah yang rata-rata berisi anak-anak dari keluarga menengah ke atas ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat menunjang kegiatan pembelajaran para muridnya. Gedungnya memiliki arsitektur kalsik yang membuatnya terlihat megah. Konoha Private Senior High School memiliki total 6 kelas pada setiap tingkatannya.

Nah cukup dulu deskripsi mengenai tempat belajar para tokoh kita, sekarang kembali ke cerita. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan lesu menuju lokernya. Sesekali gadis itu menghela napasnya berat sambil terus menatap ke bawah. Karena terus melihat ke bawah itulah gadis itu jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahnya sama sekali. Akibatnya-

Bruk!

"Aw!"

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar meluncur dari Haruno Ino, sang primadona sekolah yang jatuh terduduk akibat menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Gadis itu mengelus-elus pantatnya yang nyeri sambil berusaha berdiri. Sebuah tangan yang tampaknya milik orang yang ditabraknya, terulur berniat membantu gadis cantik itu. Dengan segera Ino menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Ah terima ka-"

Perkataan Ino terpotong melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Ternyata yang menolongnya tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang juga merupakan kekasih dari Ino, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa nasibnya begitu sial hari ini, bertemu orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya setelah Sakura hari ini. Sudah tiga hari ia menghindari Sasuke, tidak satu pun sms atau telepon dari Sasuke dibalasnya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke datang kerumahnya-saat Sakura tidak ada- ia memohon pada ibunya untuk berbohong bahwa Ino tidak ada saat itu.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Ino untuk mengacuhkan sang pujaan hati seperti itu, namun apa daya ia belum siap bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Ia belum siap bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai kepulangan Sakura. Ia takut hati pemuda itu akan goyah ketika bertemu Sakura nanti seperti yang hampir terjadi dua tahun lalu. Meskipun tidak mengakuinya, Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah mulai menyukai Sakura saat itu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

Ino menatap sejenak mata onyx Sasuke. Mata yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tersebut tengah balas menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ino tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang begitu saja menghindar dari pemuda tersebut.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya dikelas, Sasuke-kun." ucap Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengambil alih tas Ino untuk dibawanya. Ino tersenyum manis melihat Sasuke yang membawakan tas miliknya. Meskipun Sasuke kurang romantis, tapi hal-hal kecil seperti inilah yang membuatnya semakin mencintai pemuda itu. Sasuke punya caranya sendiri untuk memperhatikan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ayo, Sasuke." ujar Ino sambil bergelayut di lengan pemuda tersebut.

Sepasang kekasih yang menjadi pasangan terpopuler di Konoha Senior High School itu pun segera melangkah menuju kelas mereka diiringi tatapan iri dari para murid yang melihatnya.

* * *

"Ayah menyukaimu, Neji-kun."

Ucapan riang seorang gadis berambut merah muda memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sakura-si gadis merah muda- tersenyum manis kepada sang kekasih yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bagus kalau begitu." balas Neji datar.

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan Neji. Ia ingat saat ia memperkenalkan Neji sebagai pacarnya kemarin, ayahnya tampak tidak menyukai Neji. Namun setelah Sakura meninggalkan mereka untuk berbicara berdua, tampaknya Neji sudah berhasil mengubah 1800 pikiran ayah Sakura dengan apapun yang dikatakan pemuda tampan itu. Terbukti ketika habis mengantarkan Neji pulang, ayahnya memanggilnya dan sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya ayahnya berkata bahwa Sakura sangat pintar dalam memilih pria.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang Kepala Sekolah, Neji perlahan mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah sebelum membukanya.

"Permisi." ucap Neji.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ayo masuk saja." ucap Tsunade si Kepala Sekolah.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sakura dan Neji pun melangkah masuk. Tampaklah Tsunade sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dihadapan Tsunade berdirilah seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya dan seorang perempuan berambut ungu. Tampaknya kedua orang itu adalah wali kelas dari Sakura dan Neji di Konoha Private Senior High School ini.

"Maaf bibi kami terlambat." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya pada kepala sekolahnya yang juga merupakan bibinya itu.

"Tidak apa Sakura. Yang penting kalian sudah datang. Sekarang cepatlah kalian menuju kelas. Pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi." balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura kau ikut Kakashi, dan kau Neji ikuti Anko. Sekarang kalian semua boleh pergi." lanjut Tsunade lagi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Neji dan Sakura pun segera beranjak pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing bersama wali kelas mereka yang baru.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sedang merasa kesal dan bingung. Ya, pemuda berambut biru itu merasa kesal sekaligus bingung saat ini pada kekasihnya, Haruno Ino. Pemuda itu bingung kenapa sikap Ino menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Gadis itu terlihat seperti menghindarinya. Padahal pemuda itu tak merasa telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah pada Ino.

Sikap Ino yang tidak mau menjelaskan padanya mengenai sikap aneh gadis itu juga membuat Sasuke kesal. Padahal ketika ia menanyakannya di depan loker tadi, Ino menjawab ia akan menjelaskannya ketika mereka sampai di kelas nanti. Tapi, ketika mereka sampai dalam kelas Ino hanya berkata bahwa nantinya ia akan tahu sendiri dan menolak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi.

Srek!

Suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Terlihat wali kelasnya, Hatake Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas. Semua murid sontak langsung duduk manis ditempat mereka masing-masing ketika melihat Kakashi datang.

Setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan salam, Kakashi berkata,

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Ucapan Kakashi sontak membuat kelas menjadi gaduh. Para murid bergumam menduga-duga seperti apakah murid baru tersebut. Laki-laki atau perempuan? Cantik atau tampan atau tidak keduanya? Begitulah kira-kira gumaman mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dari balik maskernya melihat antusiasme para muridnya itu. Setelah menyuruh para murid untuk tenang, Kakashi pun mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut untuk masuk.

Ketika si murid baru itu masuk, suasana kelas langsung membeku. Waktu serasa berhenti ketika murid baru yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut berjalan menuju tengah kelas. Para murid terpesona sehingga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat kecantikan si murid baru. Dengan rambut sepinggang yang tampak bersinar, kulit seputih porselen, bibir mungil yang berwarna pink alami, tubuh yang ideal, dan didukung dengan wajahnya yang cantik membuat gadis itu terlihat sempurna. Seperti boneka, itulah pikiran para murid.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati masuknya murid baru tersebut, membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari murid baru tersebut adalah orang yang sangat dikenalinya. Bukan hanya ia kenal, tapi juga pernah ia sakiti.

Sontak Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari depan kelas ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk menyerong dengannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Ino. Ia takut gadis itu tidak siap melihat Sakura. Ketika matanya melihat wajah Ino, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke menemukan raut ketenangan, raut seolah gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa Sakura telah kembali.

Onyx bertemu baby blue. Sambil tersenyum, Ino menatap wajah datar Sasuke dengan sinar mata yang seolah berbicara, 'Itulah penjelasanku,'. Sasuke yang mengerti segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan kelas. Terlihat Sakura sedang tersenyum manis, mulut gadis itu terbuka, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Haruno Sakura, mulai hari ini mari kita berteman. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Sakura tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah ucapan Sakura itu, keributan pun langsung pecah. Para murid laki-laki bersorak kegirangan, sedangkan para murid perempuan mendesis iri padanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikan reaksi tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk menatap dua orang musuhnya yang terlihat pucat melihatnya.

'_Hello, Haruno Sakura is back_!' batin Sakura disertai dengan seringaiannya.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hualo para reader semua, sekarang saya sudah menepati janji saya. Chapter ini sudah jauh lebih banyak dari yang kemarin hehehe. Yah cukup sekian saja basa-basi dari author. Mohon reviewnya ya. Semakin banyak review semakin cepet updatenya hehehehe. Makasih juga buat review kemarin. Sekali lagi, review please ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikurnya :D  
**


	6. T for Trapped

**Lipstick**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Angst**

**T / Semi-M Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya? Dendam pada masa lalu atau kebohongan masa lalu? Warning! Haruno Sakura is back...!**

* * *

Saat ini adalah waktu bagi para murid Konoha Private Senior High School untuk mengistrirahatkan sejenak otak mereka yang selama hampir 4 jam bekerja keras untuk mencerna semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

Berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya, sejak hari pertama masuk setelah liburan panjang, murid-murid Konoha Private Academy memang sudah aktif belajar. Maklum, namanya juga sekolah unggulan no.1, sebisa mungkin tidak ada waktu yang sia-sia terbuang. Kalau bisa digunakan untuk belajar, kenapa tidak? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Kepala Sekolah dan guru-guru disini.

Nah, mari kita beralih ke tokoh utama kita. Di saat murid-murid lain menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk bergosip di kelas lain atau mengisi perut mereka di kantin, tokoh utama kita, Haruno Sakura, malah asyik menyepi di atap sekolah bersama pacarnya, Hyuuga Neji.

Terlihat gadis pink itu memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Disampingnya, Neji menatap lurus ke arah lapangan sekolah yang diisi oleh murid-murid pria untuk bermain sepak bola.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura balik sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ck! Tak usah pura-pura bodoh!" jawab Neji malas.

Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Seperti biasa selalu tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Perlahan diarahkannya wajah cantiknya ke arah Neji. Sambil menyelipkan helaian anak rambutnya ke samping daun telinganya, Sakura menjawab,

"Sempurna."

Neji hanya menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. Seolah mengerti apa yang akan Neji lakukan, Sakura pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua bibir sejoli itu pun bertemu. Sebelah tangan Neji meraih pinggang Sakura, membawa gadis itu lebih dekat padanya. Tangan mungil Sakura turut meremas kecil kemeja Neji ketika merasakan kuluman lembut pemuda itu dibibirnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Neji melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir Sakura. Matanya menatap emerald bersinar milik Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai lembut wajah Sakura yang memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian Neji.

"Itu hadiah dariku atas keberhasilan menjalankan rencana awalmu," ucap Neji sambil menyeringai kecil.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, namun tak urung juga ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Neji. Perlahan dibawanya tubuhnya menjauh dari Neji. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas atap, Sakura memutar kembali kejadian di ruang kelas tadi setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat ketika melihat dirinya. Sakura berusaha menahan seringaiannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang langsung beralih menatap Ino dengan guratan kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Benar-benar indah wajah Sasuke saat itu bagi Sakura.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan Sakura tidak bertahan lama, karena Kakashi langsung menyuruh kelas untuk diam dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, sehingga gadis pink itu tidak dapat melanjutkan menatap Sasuke. Apalagi ketika bel istirahat berdering Sasuke dan Ino langsung segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, jadilah Sakura tidak bisa mengamati mereka lebih lama. Tapi tak apa, bagi Sakura reaksi Sasuke tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekarang.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Suara Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sambil tersenyum kecil gadis cantik itu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya melihat balasan Sakura.

"Ayo, akan kuantar kau kembali ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, tak baik jika murid baru seperti kita terlambat," ucap Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Yes, Sir!" balas Sakura sambil memberi hormat dan mengerling jenaka pada Neji.

"Ck!" sungut Neji yang langsung menarik Sakura yang hanya tersenyum lebar dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," ucap Neji ketika mereka tiba didepan kelas Sakura.

"Uhm," balas Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

Terlihat sepasang _onyx _menatap tajam sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Sasuke, sang pemilik _onyx_ tersebut tampak tidak suka melihat keakraban Sakura dan pria asing berambut coklat tersebut.

Entah kenapa, dada Sasuke terasa ngilu melihat bagaimana Sakura menatap Neji. Ya, tatapan yang penuh rasa sayang Sakura berikan pada Neji ketika pemuda itu pamit kembali ke kelasnya. Belum lagi senyuman yang tersungging dibibir Sakura. Ah, sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak melihat senyuman itu.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa Sakura terlihat akrab dengannya? Apakah itu penggantiku? Ah kenapa juga aku peduliku?' batin sasuke

Segera Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu. Sungguh ia tidaklah pantas berpikir seperti itu. Dia kan sudah memiliki Ino, tidak pantas bila ia menginginkan Sakura juga. Lagipula ia hanya mencintai Ino...iya, kan? Ya, ia hanya mencintai Ino, batin Sasuke seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika sepasang manik emerald menatap manik _onyx_nya. Rupanya si bungsu Uchiha tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Sakura oleh orang yang sedari tadi dipandanginya itu. Meskipun tahu sudah tertangkap basah, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gadis itu.

Senyuman manis yang tiba-tiba terukir dibibir Sakura-lah yang menyadarkan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Entah kenapa jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang melihat senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu. Dirasakan kedua pipi pucatnya memanas melihat senyum itu.

Ino yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya meremas kencang ujung roknya. Gadis itu merasa sangat takut sekarang. Takut bahwa sang pujaan hati mengalihkan hatinya dari Ino.

Tak disadari oleh Sasuke dan Ino, bahwa gadis tokoh utama kita sedang memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyuman sinis dibibirnya.

"_Got you_, Ino...Sasuke!" desis Sakura pelan.

* * *

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tampak wajah seluruh murid-murid bersinar bahagia begitu mendengar tanda usainya kegiatan belajar hari ini. Segera setelah guru mereka keluar kelas, para murid pun juga langsung bergegas bersiap pulang kerumah ataupun pergi bermain sebentar dengan teman mereka sebelum benar-benar pulang kerumah. Mereka sudah tak sabar untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka setelah seharian belajar.

Namun, tak semua murid dapat langsung pulang atau bermain. Bagi murid-murid yang kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya diadakan hari ini, harus tinggal lebih lama lagi disekolah. Yah, biarpun tidak bisa langsung 'bebas' dari sekolah, mereka toh menikmatinya karena yang penting kan tidak belajar lagi.

Begitulah yang dialami Sakura, gadis cantik itu tidak dapat langsung pulang karena ekskul memasak yang diikutinya ternyata langsung memulai kegiatannya hari ini juga. Dengan senyum cerah, Sakura memasukkan bukunya kedalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan sms pada Neji bahwa ia ada kegiatan ekskul dan memberitahukan pemuda itu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu jika ia tidak ada kegiatan lagi setelah ini. Selesai mengirim sms, segera ia keluar kelas dan menuju ruang memasak yang terletak dilantai satu.

Belum sampai ke tempat tujuan, Sakura berhenti sejenak dan merogoh saku roknya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Rupanya ada sms masuk dari Neji, pacarnya. Senyuman cerah kembali menghiasi bibir Sakura setelah membaca sms Neji yang mengabarkan bahwa ia juga ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler juga hari ini dan meminta Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

'Asyik! Berarti tidak usah repot-repot minta jemput ke rumah,' batin Sakura senang.

Sesampainya diruang memasak, Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang terkesan sederhana tersebut. Meskipun interior ruangannya terlihat simple, tapi alat-alat masak yang ada disana tergolong cukup lengkap.

Terlihat dalam ruangan itu baru sedikit orang yang datang. Maklumlah ekskul baru akan dimulai kurang lebih setengah jam lagi. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju _kitchen table_ yang terletak dipojok ruangan yang langsung menghadap ke arah luar, tepatnya ke arah lapangan lari milik Konoha Private Senior High School.

Senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya ketika melihat dua orang pemuda tampan, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan memasuki lapangan. Tak diduga bahkan sampai kedalam pemilihan ekskul pun Sakura pertimbangkan agar bisa dapat mendukung rencananya. Benar-benar serius rencana tokoh utama kita ini sepertinya.

Klub memasak Konoha Private High School terkenal juga sebagai Klub Penggaet Pria yang menggaet para pria memalui perut mereka alias melalui makanan. Banyak anak klub memasak yang berhasil jadian dengan anak klub atletik incaran mereka. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja karena ruangan memasak yang berhadapan lanngsung dengan lapangan lari yang digunakan oleh anak-anak klub atletik menjadi salah satu faktor pendukungnya.

Apalagi dengan hari ekskul yang sama dan adanya kebiasaan bagi anak-anak klub atletik yang selesai latihan untuk meminta makanan buatan gadis-gadis klub memasak sebagai pengisi perut mereka yang lapar setelah letih berlari yang mempermudah para gadis-gadis itu untuk menggaet target mereka.

Kini sudah jelaskan alasan Sakura memilih klub memasak sebagai ekstrakulikulernya? Jawabannya sangat mudah, apalagi kalau bukan untuk 'menggaet' Sasuke. Dengan mengikuti ekskul memasak memungkinkan Sakura untuk lebih sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dengan tidak adanya Ino-yang mengikuti ekskul _Cheerleader_ dengan hari latihan yang berbeda-disamping pemuda itu, tentu akan mempermudah 'pendekatan' Sakura dengan Sasuke.

'_Just wait Sasuke...soon you'll be in the palm of my hand_,' batin Sakura sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Ekspresi puas tergambar diwajah porselen milik Sakura. Manik _emerald_nya menatap senang hasil karyanya yang berupa _Banana Cake_ tersebut. Memasak memang bukanlah keahlian Sakura dulu, namun tinggal bersama ibunya yang merupakan seorang yang memiliki keahlian memasak seperti koki profesional mau tak mau **banyak** merubah keahlian memasak Sakura. Gadis cantik itu kini menjadi sangat terampil dalam masak memasak.

Keahlian Sakura ini tentu saja mendapat sorotan anggota ekstrakulikuler yang lain. Banyak gadis yang iri melihat hasil _Banana Cake_ buatan Sakura yang dinilai sebagai _cake_ terbaik oleh pembimbing ekskul mereka, Yuuhi Kurenai. Bahkan Kurenai dengan nada bercanda menambahkan bahwa Sakura bisa menggantikannya membimbing ekskul ini, yang tentu saja disambut gelak tawa oleh murid-murid. Sementara yang dipuji sendiri hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Selesai memasak dan membersihkan peralatan masak mereka, para murid pun memotong _cake_ buatan mereka. Setelah itu, terlihat semua murid, kecuali Sakura, sibuk mengeluarkan alat dandan mereka dan memulai kegiatan mempercantik diri mereka secara serempak.

Sakura yang melihat kegiatan berdandan murid-murid perempuan tersebut hanya melongo heran. Memang sih ia sudah tahu bahwa klub memasak disebut juga klub penggaet pria, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sampai seperti ini.

'Ini klub masak apa klub dandan?' batin Sakura heran.

Kurenai yang melihat tingkah para muridnya tersebut hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menghela napasnya. Langsung saja wanita itu memilih untuk keluar ruangan tanpa menutup sesi memasak hari ini seolah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dihiraukan oleh murid perempuan yang sedang bersiap untuk 'memancing' laki-laki tersebut.

Selesai berdandan, sontak secara bersamaan semua murid perempuan itu berjejer rapi disepanjang jendela yang menghadap lapangan lari. Segera mereka membuka jendela tersebut dan berdiri sambil membawa _Banana Cake_ mereka.

Melihat jendela ruang klub memasak terbuka, anggota klub atletik yang baru saja selesai latihan bergerak 'menyerbu' ruang klub memasak. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat teman-temannya sibuk 'memancing' pria incaran mereka dengan _cake_. Terlihat ada yang saling berkenalan atau bahkan bertukar nomer ponsel mereka sambil memakan _cake_.

'Tadi berubah jadi klub dandan, sekarang jadi klub kontak jodoh? Klub apa sih ini sebenarnya?' batin Sakura lagi.

* * *

Sepasang manik _saphire _terlihat menatap iri acara kontak jodoh dihadapannya. Bukannya iri soal acara kontak jodohnya-ingat ia sudah punya Hinata-, tapi pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu iri dengan _cake_ yang didapatkan oleh teman-teman klubnya. _Banana Cake_ yang dibuat klub memasak itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi Naruto, meskipun dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Ahhhhh! _Temeeeee_ aku ingin _cake_ itu juga!" rajuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya disamping naruto.

"Ck! Kau mau diputuskan Hinata, _dobe_?" sahut Sasuke malas.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemas sambil berusaha menahan liurnya yang hampir menetes mencium aroma _cake_ yang sudah sampai ke hidungnya saat ini. Meskipun seenak apapun kue itu rasanya, Naruto tetap lebih memilih Hinata dibanding kepuasan sesaat lidahnya.

Ya, sudah menjadi sebuah aturan tak tertulis bahwa ketika kau menerima makanan yang dibuat oleh gadis klub memasak, maka sama saja kau memberikan lampu hijau untuk melakukan pendekatan pada mereka. Tentu saja hal ini menjadikan para anak klub atletik yang sudah memiliki pacar atau sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan seorang gadis tidak diperkenankan untuk menerima hasil masakan gadis-gadis klub tersebut jika tidak ingin diputuskan oleh pacarnya atau calon pacarnya.

"Naruto...Sasuke..."

Suara panggilan seorang gadis menghentikan acara berduka karena tidak bisa memakan _cake_ yang kelihatannya sangat enak milik Naruto. Sontak kepala kuning Naruto mengarah ke arah kerumunan kontak jodoh, mencari sura yang dikenalinya tersebut. Begitu menemukan si sumber suara, cengiran lebar tampak dibibir Naruto menggantikan cemberut yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibir si pemuda pirang.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN!" balas Naruto berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh.

Berbeda dengan reaksi bahagia yang ditunjukkan Naruto, wajah tampan Sasuke justru menampakkan raut tegang meski hanya sekilas sebelum digantikan raut datanya kembali. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya atas nada panggilan Sakura yang terasa begitu ramah menyapa telinganya. Kenapa gadis itu bisa bersikap kembali ramah padanya?

'Tadi ia tersenyum, sekarang ia memanggil namaku. Apa Sakura sudah memaafkanku?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Lamunan Sasuke pun langsung buyar ketika ia merasakan Naruto menarik pergi dirinya menuju kerumunan kontak jodoh tersebut. Rupanya saat Sasuke melamun tadi Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, meminta mereka mendekat kearahnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam membiarkan Naruto menyeretnya, karena entah kenapa melihat senyuman Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa _cake _didekat jendela membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa tak dapat digerakkan.

"Sakura-chan kau ikut klub memasak?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka telah sampai ditempat Sakura.

"Iya. Hei, ini _cake_ buatanku. Ayo, cicipi!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan _cake_nya pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto langsung menampakkan raut kebahagiaan karena akhirnya ia bisa juga mencicipi _cake_ yang membuat air liurnya menetes sedari tadi. Kali ini Naruto tidak perlu takut diputuskan Hinata karena menerima _cake_ dari gadis anggota klub memasak, toh gadis yang memberinya _cake_ ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Hinata dan Naruto. Jadi, tentu saja _cake_ ini tidak memiliki maksud apapun.

"WHAH! ENHAKH SHEKAWI SHAKUWA-CHUAN!" puji Naruto sambil sibuk menguyah _cake_ buatan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa senang melihat tingkah Naruto. Namun tawanya segera terhenti begitu merasakan sepasang mata Sasuke memperhatikan lekat dirinya. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging dibibir Sakura yang balas menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke kau juga cicipi," ujar Sakura yang kali ini menyodorkan _cake_nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi _cake_ yang disuguhkan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tidak mengambil _cake_nya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran.

"Teme kan tidak suka makanan manis, Sakura-chan. Masa Sakura-chan lupa?" ujar Naruto yang kembali mengambil _cake_ Sakura.

Sakura menepuk pelan dahinya. Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya gadis cantik itu meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku lupa kau tak suka manis," ucap Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Hahaha kalau begitu _cake_ ini untukku semua. Huh, rugi sekali kau tidak mencicipi _cake_ ini _teme_. Ini sangat lezaaaat tahu!" sambung Naruto.

"Ck, biar saja _dobe_!" balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya menggumamkan makian singkat mendengar jawaban datar Sasuke. Ketika tangan Naruto ingin meraih satu dari tiga potongan terakhir _cake_ Sakura, segera Sakura menarik piring _cake_nya.

"Cukup ya, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa Sakura-chan? Aku masih ingin," jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah kecewa.

"Hehehe, maaf Naruto. Sisanya ingin kuberikan pada Neji. Lain kali aku akan membuatkannya lagi khusus untukmu," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura dan Naruto, raut wajah Sasuke terlihat mengeras ketika mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama Neji, dengan pancaran mata penuh sayang. Jujur, tebersit sedikit rasa tidak suka dihati Sasuke mendengar nama seorang pria dilontarkan dari bibir Sakura.

"Benar ya, Sakura-chan! Aku tunggu!"

Kini raut kecewa Naruto pun hilang digantikan oleh raut bahagia ketika mendengar janji Sakura. Cengiran lebar yang menyerupai seekor rubah ia tampakkan diwajah tampannya. Namun, seolah mengingat sesuatu perlahan cengiran itu hilang. Kini tampak raut wajah bingung menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Siapa itu Neji?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang raut heran.

"Oh iya! Aku belum mengenalkannya pada kalian ya! Dia i-Neeejiiiiiiii!"

Jawaban Sakura terpotong begitu melihat obyek pembicaraannya, Neji, sedang melintas melewati lapangan lari. Neji, yang mendengar pangilan itu mencar-cari sang sumber suara. Begitu melihat Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria, seulas senyum tipis pun muncul dibibir Neji. Segera, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura yang terlihat sedang bersama dua orang laki-laki yang menurut berambut seperti durian dan seperti pantat ayam.

'Hn, apa model seperti itu sedang tren?' batin Neji.

Sesampainya Neji ditempat Sakura, Sakura segera meminta Neji berdiri didekatnya dan lansung menggamit lengan Neji dengan raut kebahagiaan muncul diwajahnya.

"Naruto...Sasuke kenalkan, ini Neji pacarku,"

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Reader semua...saya benar-benar minta maaf. Kemarin saya terkena penyakit writer block, jadinya sama sekali nggak ada inspirasi mau nulis apa. Nah alhamdulillah, habis saya responsi dan presentasi kok ide muncul lagi. Ya, hasilnya yang baru aja reader semua baca tadi.

Untuk review saya mohon maaf nggak sempet baca, tapi saya janji review mulai chapter ini akan saya balas. Mohon kritik dan saran ya. Ayo review untuk chapter ini, kasih pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini. Kalian bebas kok ungkapin apa aja yang kalian rasakan waktu baca chapter ini. Kalau kalian kecewa juga jangan sungkan buat bilang. Supaya saya bisa meningkatkan kulaitas chapter cerita ini ke depannya.

Yah, sekian dulu. Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. ^^


End file.
